Jouryoku Kafe: The Evergreen Cafe
by Keruri1222
Summary: AU, shonen-ai, 39, eventual 358 triangle, KouYao, language:: In Tokyo's Shinjuku Prefecture, bumping into someone once is coincidence. But bumping into them again-and its certain to be Fate.
1. Chapter 1: Pure, Impure

**_Jouryoku_ _Kafe_ (The Evergreen Café)**

**Chapter 1: Pure, Impure**

"_Irasshaimase!_ Welcome, sir, to the Evergreen Café! Are you alone today, or are there others coming in with you?"

"E-Eh? Well, my friend's supposed to meet me here...he said that he'd come around twelve, and that's...about five minutes from now. So he should be here soon."

"Oh, okay! Would you like to take a seat while you're waiting, or would you prefer to wait outside for him?"

"Do you have any open tables, miss?"

"Of course! This is our in-between time, and most customers don't come in the late morning hours...though we get a pretty big crowd earlier on. May I please have your name, sir?"

The young brunette grinned innocently, boyish features illuminated in an instant. "Goku. Son Goku."

Female waitress Yaone smiled kindly, and picked up a menu from the nearby tray. "Right this way, then, if you would."

In downtown Tokyo, the hottest new restaurant/café, _Jouryoku Kafe_, was constantly visited by people of all sizes and ages. In the early morning hours, around 6 o'clock, middle-aged men and women heading to work that day would stop by to get their morning coffee; by 7, students of the local high school dropped into the booths to have a warm breakfast before going through over seven periods of educational studies. In the afternoon, it was a rapidly popular lunch spot, for they sold both traditional Japanese cuisine and American food, both which sold extremely well due to the high-quality put into their dishes.

Dinner was, surprisingly enough, not as crowded as the lunchtime hours; but this was probably due to the fact that the restaurant nearby had much better food suited for an evening meal. In any case, this assiduous new business was booming; and because of their low prices, it was no wonder that everyone in the Shinjuku prefecture loved the _Jouryoku Kafe_.

Another incentive that made many of the female customers enjoy coming to this place, however, was to see two young men who had grown quite a popular fan base themselves over the past few years of living there: twenty-two year old waiter Cho Hakkai, and his elder by one year more, manager Genjou Sanzou.

But that was another story for another day; because for the moment, our attention shall be focused on this café's newest, and soon to be most frequent, visitor: 18-year-old Son Goku.

After picking out a small booth created to seat two people and sending the young waitress away with an order of a medium Coke in place, Goku stared out the nearby window and peered through the passing group of city folk for a trace of red hair. "_Mou_...where the hell is he?! He said he'd meet me here at one, but I don't see him **anywhere**! That _erokappa_ had BETTER not have lied to me and ditched me for some freakin' girl! Although, I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that..."

"Umm...I'm sorry to bother you, but I came to take your order...if you're ready, of course."

Starting, Goku whirled around to face not the waitress from before—_I think she said her name's Yaone,_ he remarked mentally—but a smiling young man who did not seem facially much older than himself. However, this person was taller than the diminutive Goku, because despite his age, Goku remained quite smaller than the average just-turned-adult; and though he too was brown-haired, this male had a pair of vivid emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ready! Sorry about that...I was looking for my friend, and I sorta wound up thinkin' out loud..." Sheepishly, the younger one scratched the back of his head. "You don't think I'm a freak or anything like that, right?"

"Oh, no, not at all..." The young man chuckled, the easy smile never quite leaving his face. "Despite the bright looks of this place, I'm afraid most of my coworkers are pretty serious...and for the record, I hardly get to make contact with such a cheerful boy like you!"

Goku laughed out loud, taking an instant liking to this near-stranger's polite speech patterns and gentle tone, for some reason. "Yup! That's what everyone says; I'm cheerful, loud, and the best pal around! You can call me Goku! _Ne_, what's your name, mister?"

"Hakkai. _Boku wa_ Cho Hakkai _desu_." Hakkai bowed, and then quickly lifted his head back up, the pad and pen in his hand poised. "Now, what would you like to eat, Goku?"

"I'll have--"

"_Oi_, _bakasaru_! Why'd you go in without me for?! You could've at LEAST waited outside for me!"

Leaping out of his seat in reply, (and scaring poor Hakkai to the point where he had to move out the boy's way), Goku went flailing at the redhead who had just entered.

"_EROKAPPA!_ YOU'RE A MINUTE LATE, AND YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT THE _NERVE_ TO YELL AT ME!? AND STOP CALLIN' ME A STUPID MONKEY, YOU PERVERTED WATER SPRITE!"

Unlike the way the livid Goku had been yelling, Sha Gojyo mildly tossed back his long red hair and fired back an equally-impressive insult. "Well, if the name FITS, then I guess you'll just have to WEAR it! And who th' hell are you callin' a pervert?"

"YOU, erokappa! And you made me mess up my order, so now Hakkai won't know what I want! Arrgh...it's all your FAULT, Gojyo!"

"Now, now; the both of you, calm down..." Hakkai soothed, taking the enraged Goku by the hand and leading him back to the table. "Goku is, indeed, right; I'm afraid still haven't gotten your orders yet. So if the fighting can perhaps wait until after this, I'll get your food made while you continue."

Goku pouted and sulked, leaning back in his side of the booth; the older of the two tossed a crooked smirk towards their waiter. "Hey. You're Hakkai, right? Nice to meet'cha, I'm Goku's friend, Gojyo. Of course, he should've been introducing me firstly instead of trying to yell at me for being, 'a minute late...'"

"WHO ASKED YOU, _EROKAPPA_?!"

Hakkai chuckled again, smiling gently at both teens. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, as well, Gojyo-_san_--"

"C'mon, man; don't use honorifics like that. It makes me feel old! Just call me Gojyo, alright?"

"..._Hai...sumimasen, _Gojyo." Hakkai apologized sweetly, bowing.

"Aw, come ON, Hakkai! Can we order already, _please_?! Stop talking to Gojyo; I'm hungry, and I bet he is, too!"

If it had been anyone else other than a patient young man like Hakkai, they might have snapped at the gluttonous boy and tell him to wait. But this was the exception to the rule that we're talking about; and he smiled, bowing once more. "Alright, then...what would you both like to eat?"

After _finally_ ordering their food, Gojyo leaned across the table with a scandalous wink. "Hey, Goku. Hakkai's pretty cute, don't you think?"

The brunette, annoyed, rolled his eyes. "Not THIS again...honestly, you get a crush on almost every halfway attractive person you meet, Gojyo! What's gonna be different this time? You're gonna try to put the moves on the guy or girl, sweet-talk them, and have them slap you in the face later for being crude or perverted! It always ends the same way, so why don't you just give up already?"

"C'mon, saru...this is DIFFERENT, man, seriously...Hakkai's _different_..."

Goku sighed, pressing a right palm to his forehead "Ugh...I just KNOW you're heading toward another failed, disastrous relationship, Gojyo..."

The redhead frowned, but immediately brightened up again. "Hey, don't put so little trust in me, kiddo. When somethin' important actually comes my way, I know I'll get it. Haven't you nicknamed me the, 'reliable womanizer'?"

The boy turned up his nose, giving an impolite little snort. "That was before I knew you were into guys."

_Twitch. _"_Saru_, are you TRYING to get murdered here, or what?!"

"Don't call me a _saru_, _erokappa_!!"

"_SARU_."

"_EROKAPPA_."

"_SARU_!!"

"_EROKAPPA_!!"

"THAT'S IT, I'm GONNA **SERIOUSLY** FUCKING HURT YOU, KID!" Gojyo made a motion to get out of the booth, his tall, gangly form nearly falling off the seat.

"ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME FIRST, SICKO!" Goku flipped acrobatically through the air and landed gracefully on the tiled floor, making a few on looking customers screech in obvious surprise.

It was quite unfortunate that a handsome blonde, who just _happened_ to be the café's manager, came out of the back room at that moment after just getting dressed and ready for the day from sleeping in. Of course, this also meant he hadn't yet eaten anything; and everyone who knew Genjou Sanzou knew he had low blood pressure-- which meant that after waking up and not eating, he was one cranky person.

And seeing two youngsters about ready to brawl it out in his restaurant did not bode well with Sanzou's mentality.

"**What** the fuck are you two trying to do?!" Sanzou growled out, fists clenched tightly.

"Uh...w-we can explain, sir..."

"Y-Yeah...the kid and I here were gonna...y'see..."

The blonde stomped back into the kitchen—of which more than a few murmurs were prompted by this action—and came out with two trays in hand. His face was fairly calm for someone who was giving off a killing aura powerful enough to rival a mass-murdering homicidal; Goku and Gojyo shivered, feeling it as a sudden chill in the air.

"...YOU DUMBASSES!"

And even past the shout that scared every inhabitant of the area, the pair who subconsciously knew they would be hit painfully by dining trays didn't even have enough time to duck, before they both went spiraling out the door with twin bumps on the exact same spots on both of their heads.

"That certainly was a rather unorthodox way to send them out, Sanzou. And without any food, either! You seem to be quite heartless, though I'm sure you had your reasons for such an action...isn't that right?" Hakkai had said cheerfully later that night, when he and Sanzou had retired to their rooms for the night in the living quarters of the café.

"_Che_. I don't know what you meant by that, Hakkai, but you'd better not be implying anything." The young man leaned back on his bed and took a quick drag on his cigarette.

Hakkai smiled gently in response. "Or you'll kill me, right? Believe it or not, your actions are becoming rather predictable, old friend. You should change those catchphrases of yours before the customers begin to pick up on them."

"Like I care."

"A-ha-ha...of course you wouldn't. That's my Sanzou, all right."

There was a taut silence, only broken when Hakkai spoke once more.

"...Goku and Gojyo-_san_...they're both quite abnormal, wouldn't you say?"

Sanzou barely batted an eyelash at the other adult's cryptic statement. He was used to them by now, though when it came from Hakkai, it usually had an explanation behind it. "...Besides the fact that they're both the biggest idiots I've ever seen, what do you mean exactly?"

The normally cheerful man expressed a rather serious expression. "I didn't mean that, Sanzou...their auras, however, surprised me...they aren't human; and I'd almost swear that Gojyo-_san_ was a half-breed."

Sanzou raised an eyebrow delicately. "...You really have a thing for that guy, don't you? You like him or something?"

"Gojyo-_san_ is interesting in his own way...and for the fact that he's a youngster, or perhaps because of it, his ideals are still quite innocent. And that goes double for Goku, the little one..." Sadly, Hakkai cast a green-hued gaze at the pillow beside them. "It makes me feel quite sorry for them...the world will become worse very soon...and people like those are sure to grow quickly in uncomforting ways."

"...Don't get so sentimental about two strangers, Hakkai." Sanzou tossed the burnt-out cancer stick into the nearby ashtray, the iciness never leaving his tone. "People don't need pity—we can only save ourselves in the end. There's no need for excess baggage on our parts."

Slender hands gripped the loose folds of his pants. "I understand that...I know I shouldn't pity the weak, but...it all just seems so unfair."

"The whole fucking world's unfair, Hakkai." Sanzou told him at last, solid amethyst locking with shimmering jade. "...And you and I know that best of all."


	2. Chapter 2: Me and You

**Chapter 2: Me and You**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

"Nyaa...I'm HUNGRY, Gojyo" Goku whined suddenly one afternoon, leaning against his cushion of the couch.

"Shut up, ya damn monkey. It's always, 'I'm hungry,' 'Feed me' what else is fuckin' new?!" The redhead was certainly **not** in a good mood at the moment, and his best friend wasn't helping matters much with his griping.

"But I'm REALLY hungry now, Gojyo...we ate breakfast at least three _hours_ ago! That's a long time, you know! Can't we just go OUT somewhere to eat real fast...?"

These words seemed to sit quite well with Gojyo's conscious just then, because he abruptly sat up from his spot of lying on the sofa, wide-eyed. "_Saru_, I'll probably NEVER say this again for as long as I know you, but you're a freakin' genius. Come on! Get up, and let's get going!"

Goku started sputtering at his companion, watching as the older teen started out the door of their small apartment suite. "Going?! But WHERE?!"

Tossing back a carefree smirk the golden-eyed boy's way, Gojyo pushed open the wooden object in front of him. "The _Jouryoku Kafe_, where else? Besides, you wanna see that blonde again, right?"

Blushing quietly while remembering the conversation they had the night after being kicked out of the restaurant, the boy appeared to find the floors very interesting as he spoke back. "Well...that's...um...HEY! Hang on a second, what about you?!" Goku whipped his head up and had an expression best likened to someone who had just received divine enlightenment. "You're only there to see **Hakkai**, right?! You pervy water sprite!!"

"Shut it, _saru_, and move your ass!" Gojyo retorted, coming back the way he came to whack the brunette lightly across the skull. "C'mon, Hakkai's lunch break is at two, so we don't wanna miss him!!"

"_SARU JA NAI YO!"_

"You are SO a monkey!"

And the argument continued well outside the door's boundaries.

* * *

"It's been rather busy today...wouldn't you say so, Yaone-_san_?" Hakkai cheerfully came out of the kitchen with a tray completely filled with freshly-made plates and dishes of all arrays, attempting to deliver it to a rather large party of nine. 

"I suppose so." In return, the purple-haired female smiled, turning away from her own nearby table to reply. "But it's good for business, right? Sanzou-_san_ will be pleased, I'm sure."

The brunette grinned good-naturedly, carefully focusing his visage on making it seem he was smiling at his customers and not on the joke obviously at hand. "Sanzou never seems pleased about anything; how can you possibly tell?"

Yaone giggled, cheeks glittering a light shade of pink. "You're right, Hakkai-_san_â€how can we?"

The jingle of the door bell handing overhead the front entryway indicated someone had entered; Yaone, who had finished her task first, turned to the new visitors and decidedly greeted them. "_Irasshaimase!_ Welcome to the _Jouryoku Kafe!_ How many are eating here today?"

"Yaone-_san!_" Goku laughed, suddenly leaping up and winding up embracing the surprised waitress around the middle because of his small height. "It's me, Goku, and Gojyo and I came back to see you again! Can we have Hakkai as our waiter, PLEASE, Yaone-_san_?"

Squeaking as she detached the excited boy from her waist, Yaone patted him on the head. "O-Of course...he's busy with a large group right now, but I'll make sure he gets the message. Would you like to sit in the same place as last time? It's almost always empty, and you'll be able to order your food in about five minutes or so."

"YEAH! _Sankyuu_, Yaone-_san_!" On a mental form of Cloud Nine at the very mention of food, Goku energetically went for the same booth from a week ago.

Gojyo smirked at the longhaired waitress. "He's pretty happy when it comes to little stuff like this...hope you don't mind him bein' so loud."

"Oh, not at all! Hakkai-_san_ told me you were quite an energetic pair, especially Goku-_kun..._but it's nice to see firsthand what you're both like...Hakkai-_san_ talks a lot about you, Gojyo-_san_."

The redhead clearly seemed relieved by this comment. "He does? Sounds like I made a lasting impression on him, then"

There was a touch of nostalgia in the words Yaone used next when she spoke. "Yes...he has been honestly happier ever since you came to this little restaurant. You've been a rather good influence on him."

Gojyo, though normally not the type to pry, took notice of the tone she used firsthand. "Somethin' the matter?"

Shaking her head gently, Yaone smiled softly and pushed the young man along. "It's really nothing of great concern, and I'm afraid it really isn't y place to say. So, why don't you wait for him over with Goku-_kun_ and ask him later? I'm afraid I have other customers to attend to"

Gojyo complied, albeit reluctantly, and headed back towards their table, shoving his hands into his pant pockets grouchily. "_Che..._well, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that woman was lookin' for an excuse to get rid 'o me...goddammit."

As the teen came back to the booth where the smaller teen sat, Goku noted his friend's troubled aura and concernedly addressed it. "Gojyo...somethin' wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothin', _saru_" Gojyo waved his hand around dismissively. "Just thinkin' about some stuff that got me in a bad mood, is all."

The brunette frowned. "About your...y'know...you're parents and stuff?"

There was a slight sadness in his eyes at the mention of such subjects, but the red-haired one shook his head loosely, anyway. "Nope...not worryin' about that now. I'm giving up thinkin' about that; besides, it's all in the past now, anyway."

_Gojyo's always been the type of guy to never let anyone know when something's bothering him...I hope he's not hidin' anything from me! _Goku pouted unhappily. _Dammit, I HATE secrets_

"Gojyo-_san_! Goku! Yaone-_san_ told me you had come in already, but...I'm sorry to have kept you waiting..." Hakkai came running over to the uncomfortably silent pair, habitual smile fading from his face as he did. "_Are?_ Have I missed something?"

Grinning, the older one of their group punched the brunette lightly across the arm in response. "Don't worry about it, 'Kai; just get ready to take our orders, alright? That's supposed to be your job, don't forget."

The smile returned, and this made Gojyo's spirits considerably better. "...Yes, I understand. Now, what would you two like today?"

"I'm gonna have a cheeseburger! With everything on it, 'cause it tastes better that way! Um...and, a large order of fries, too!" Goku chirped the last bit happily, as he handed back the menu to their waiter. "Oh, and can I get a chocolate shake, too? I heard they're really good here!"

"Yes, they are." Hakkai took the item off the boy's hands, though not after jotting down his order. "And for you, Gojyo-_san_?"

The teen appeared to have been dozing off, because the head that had been tilted at a slight angle jolted back up after hearing Hakkai's voice. "H-Huh? Yeah, I'll have whatever the _saru_'s having...sorry, I was spacin' out there"

"I could tell." The brunette replied humorously, smiling as he grabbed the menu out of the kappa's hands and tucked it under his arms with the other one. "If that's all, then I'll get right to work giving the cooks the order; it will be here in about twenty to twenty-five minutes."

"_Sankyuu_, Hakkai!"

The young man affectionately touched the younger male's nose in response. "You're very welcome, Goku."

As he walked away, Goku leaned over the table and whapped Gojyo over the head. "Stupid _kappa_! I was TRYING to hint that you should thank Hakkai, too; maybe even give him a COMPLIMENT about his clothes or face or somethin'! Jeez, and here I thought you seriously LIKED the guy!"

"Stupid monkey, they wear the same uniform every day!" Gojyo retorted, lighting a cigarette. "And I DO like him; I just don't wanna rush things."

Goku made his amusement as clear upon his face as humanly possibly. "And here I thought _kappas_ couldn't be romantic..."

Gojyo whacked his companion on the head in reply, which wiped the smirk right off his face. "Who asked you, _saru_?! And besides, somethin' that girl waitress said before's been on my mind, and now I'm really worried about Hakkai."

"You mean Yaone-_san_?" Goku asked, holding his head in obvious annoyance. "She said somethin' about Hakkai?"

So Gojyo explained the comment the female made earlier, which furthered Goku's uncharacteristic frown even more. "...So, what do you think of it? I think she was tryin' to say Hakkai had some bad experiences in the past...sorta like you."

"We don't know that for sure, though, right? I mean, it could've been anything she was referrin' to." Gojyo sighed, taking a long drag on the already lit cancer stick. "I kinda figured that cute little smile wasn't because he was happy"

"_Oi_. What're you smoking in here for? This is a non-smoking restaurant, dumbass; didn't you see the sign up front?" A familiar blonde leaned against the backing of their booth, cold amethyst eyes glaring at the redhead committing the offense. "Unless you want me kicking you out again, or worse, calling the cops, take the damn thing outside and don't do it in here."

"You're...that guy..." Goku couldn't help but stare at the older man before him, jaw opened wide.

"Who died and made you boss?" Gojyo smirked in a conceited, overly smug manner, rising from his seat to meet the slightly taller man's eye. "I don't see why I have to do what you say, little Miss Priss."

"You should, considering I'm the manager of this restaurant. Haven't you ever heard of common courtesy for your elders?"

Goku ran up to the blonde in a half-stunned daze, grinning suddenly. "Y-You're Genjou Sanzou, right?! The guy everyone says is the coolest around! I heard about you!"

Gojyo didn't even blink fast enough to match the fall of his face. "THIS feminine guy is Sanzou?! THE Sanzou?!"

A vein on Sanzou's face obviously twitched, and he grabbed the empty tray from a passing Yaone, whacking Gojyo in the face with it _hard_. "_URUSEI!_ Do you **seriously** have a death wish or something?!"

"Augh! What the FUCK, man?! The only one with a death wish here is YOU, obviously, 'cause that's what you're gonna BE when I'm through with you!" Gojyo recovered from being whacked rather quickly, getting into a fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try." Sanzou replied mildly, boredly cleaning out his right ear with an index finger.

Goku cried out suddenly, leaping onto the once-rigidly standing Gojyo. "Gojyo, don't hurt Sanzou! He didn't do anything to do; just do your smoking outside and don't start a fight!"

"And give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't?!" Gojyo shouted, trying to shake the monkey off his back. Yaone began looking around nervously as a few spectators began surveying the fighting ensuing between the rather loud duo.

"I wanna eat my FOOD, for REAL, this time, that's why!"

Gojyo vividly rolled his eyes, swinging around madly this time around in order to have the young boy release him. "Ugh, why does it always come back to food with you?! Gluttonous _saru_!"

At this point, the Sanzou anger restraint scale was REALLY ticking down now.

"_Erokappa_!" **5.**

"_Bakasaru_!" **4.**

"Chain-smoker!" **3.**

"Brain-dead!" **2.**

"Hakkai's lover!!" **1.**

"Stupid—HEY! Take that back, you dumb monkey!" Gojyo irately challenged, blushing.

"I'd like to see you try!"

**0.**

"THE **BOTH** OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" The tray went swinging, both boys went flying out the door, and Sanzou was facially and mentally furious. "YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS, LET'S ALL JUST AGREE ON THAT AND GET OUT!!"

When Hakkai came back out of the already noisy kitchen, an empty table where Goku and Gojyo once sat, as well as the enthusiastic whispering of the other customers in the restaurant, greeted him. "Hmm? Where did Gojyo-_san_ and Goku go off to? The bathroom?"

"_Che_," was Sanzou's reply, as he walked into the back room with Yaone's tray still in hand.

Yaone stared wide eyed at Hakkai, however, and asked the only question she could construct at the moment. "Gojyo-_san_ is your lover, Hakkai-_san_?"

Hakkai's face could not have been redder as he answered, stuttering. "A-Ah...n-no, no, that isn't the case, Yaone-_san..._what on Earth made you think that, dare I ask?"

"Goku-_kun_ called him that when they were arguing before...Sanzou_-san_ just kicked them out again."

The brunette smiled sympathetically, sweat dropping. "_Yare yare desu ne..._at this rate, we'll be wasting food whenever they come here, won't we?"

And Yaone nodded with a slight grin, too. "It's a terrible thing, Sanzou-_san_'s wrath...I just hope those two will learn that soon enough so they can have a relatively _normal_ lunch here.

* * *

It was a dark corridor that he next walked down, a silent Sanzou slowly moving along beside him. Quite honestly, the young man had been that way ever since the incident that afternoon at the café, and Hakkai was beginning to feel a bit uneasy by the behavior. Admittedly, Sanzou was not a very social person on the whole; but he would normally at least conversationally talk with the brunette. Had something gone on to make him feel guilty for his actions? Or was there another reason for Sanzou's disarming quiet? 

_Well_, Hakkai finally decided, _there's only one way to find out._

"Sanzou, is everything alright? You've been rather quiet today...has something Yui-_sama_ said--?"

"Shut up," was Sanzou's steely reply.

The brunette sighed, worry lines creeping up onto his eyelids and forehead. _I thought as much...he was being rather secretive when he told me Yui-sama had called us for another mission earlier today. Something that he said must have troubled Sanzou...and it must be extremely ghastly for Sanzou, of all people, to be acting this way. I hate to see him like this...it reminds me of how cold and rigid he was back then, directly after loosing Komyou-san...that same, subtle sadness is reflected in his eyes now_

_I wish I could understand him better...but for as long as we've known each other, I realize that I am not the person to free him from the darkness of his heart. Only someone extremely close to him could do that; and as much as I'd like to be that person, it appears I am not._

A guard in front of the oak-polished door adjusted his sleepy posture upon the pair's arrival. "_**Fujiiro**._ **_Midoriiro_.** Master has been awaiting your presence. Please, come inside." 1

With a grim, affirmative nod upon being referred by their correct codenames, Hakkai and Sanzou followed the sentinel inside the lavishly decorated room. In the midst of the expensive wooden furniture and neatly arranged portraits especially prominent along the walls, a dark-haired adult who did not seem much older than either of his visitors sat in a desk at the front end of this large area.

"Youji. You may leave now, please. Your assistance is greatly appreciated, but I would like you to keep guard for a little while longer."

"Y-Yes, Master." Youji managed, slowly backing out of the room in an obedient manner.

After he left, the, 'Master,' at the desk presented a relaxed smile Hakkai and Sanzou's way, gently leaning his hands upon the bottom of his chin. "Sanzou, Hakkai. It's very nice to see you both again. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Cut the niceties, Yui." The elder agent shot a glare at his superior defiantly, sitting in a nearby easy chair. "I know why you wanted us here, so explain everything else to Hakkai."

"Sanzou..." Hakkai faintly admonished for his behavior toward Yui, though was curious himself as to what had been bothering the blonde so. "Nevertheless, Yui-sama, I'm afraid I don't know why you brought us both here...Sanzou has flat-out refused to tell me why"

"I predicted as much, Hakkai-_kun_." There was a wry smile on Yui's face, though it held little humor. "I suppose that if anyone deserves an explanation to this, it is you"

"Out of all the agents working under me, I trust the two of you the most to take on this mission. Understandably, I also know that the people we are dealing with have personally acquainted themselves with you before, so it may be a bit nerve-wracking. However, I hope you will not let your personal feelings interfere with your work—moreover, should you make even one mistake or error during the task I am about to give you, then you will have to be terminated. Is that clear?" Hakkai nodded; Sanzou boredly stared at the four-corner walls while making his aura of displeasure apparent. "...Good."

"You will be tracking down a criminal who has been on our hit list for a while now—a rouge demon named Chin Yii Sou. For the moment, we only know three things about him: his physical description, his murder list, and that he seems to be after both a **_halfbreed_** and a **_Youkai_** of immense strength. 2 Both of his targets live in this Shinjuku district."

After this short monologue, Hakkai was visibly paler than before; the blonde beside him took quiet notice of it; but did not choose to address it at the moment. The brunette barely looked in any shape to speak, anyway. Yui may or may not have noticed this, but he went on, regardless.

"Your job is to protect these two targets—they live together, and, if at all possible, you should attempt to employ them at the _Jouryoku Kafe_ so it will become easier to keep an eye on them during the day. Their names: Sha Gojyo and Son Goku." Both Hakkai and Sanzou sharply looked up after hearing these two titles, yet Yui seemed to not notice this. "I ask that you also attempt to eliminate Chin Yii Sou, should you find him; and though I probably don't need to remind you, anyone who finds out about your actions shall have to be eliminated, as well. Is that clear?"

This time both Sanzou and Hakkai nodded together—Yui had now even caught the normally stoic one's attention; so this was a miraculous feat in and of itself.

"You are dismissed for now...I will call you with more information via your personal lines about Chin Yii Sou tomorrow. You both look quite shaken; is something the matter?" Yui's businesslike tone dropped in that moment as he stared at his close friends' faces in concern. "You both acted as if you knew the two people I was speaking of before"

"They've visited the café before, Yui-_sama_." Hakkai said, being the ever-polite and informative one of the two undercover agents. "So we know who they are...they're quite energetic, if I may say so myself."

"That's quite an interesting fact to consider." Yui smiled in a very similar manner to how Hakkai would; if one had not been certain of the sight they were seeing, they might have insisted that the two were related. "I'm sure you will remember that when you are watching them."

Sanzou, '_che_'d,' standing up from his seat and roughly shoved Hakkai's shoulder--in an attempt to release his own frustrations, most likely. "_Oi_. Hakkai, let's go. We got the information, so let's go back home."

"_H-Hai_" Offering one sideway smile and a bow to Yui, Hakkai followed his partner out the door, closing the object behind him. "Well, then...thank you for your time, Yui-_sama_."

After the door had been shut, Hakkai tenderly put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Sanzou...is there something else Yui-_sama_ didn't tell me outwardly that he did to you? You seemed so upset with him--"

"Shut the fuck_ up_!" Sanzou hissed sharply, brushing off the smaller man's touch and glowering at the same person before him. "It's none of your goddamn **business** what he says and what he doesn't...you aren't the one who has to deal with MY problems!"

"Sanzou...please, don't be this way"

"You're the one who brought the damn subject up, so why don't you stop being the way YOU are?"

"San--"

"Didn't I tell you to leave me ALONE!?"

Before any more biting words could be exchanged, however, the brunette softly embraced the irate Sanzou, leaning against the male's broad shoulder. He did not protest verbally, this time; instead, opted for trying to pull away from Hakkai, tensing in his hold.

"I _won't_ let go, Sanzou..." The words were almost whispered, as he clung tighter to the blonde, as if he too were a lifeline to their very reality. "I won't ever let you go...not until your sadness fades...don't you realize...how much I hate seeing you like this...? I'd rather share my pain with you...than see you hurt"

"...This is about that guy, isn't it? The one who converted you into what you are today...Chin Yii Sou; that was him, wasn't it?" Sanzou grudgingly wrapped the trembling man in his arms, cursing mentally over the fact that he was forced to comfort someone. "Stop worrying about it; if that perverted psycho tries to mess with you again, you'll kick his ass this time around, got it?"

Apparently, this was as close to a comforting speech as you could get from Genjou Sanzou; but Hakkai appreciated it, nonetheless. His next smile was smaller—the tears in his eyes proved as a facial block for him to even consider trying a fake one—but it was genuine and warm. "...Thank you, Sanzou...truly, if nothing else..."

"I'm glad to be close with you, right here and now...and it's almost as if everything in this world could fade away...with your kind words"

"_Che_. You're such a freak, Hakkai."

_But...what he doesn't seem to realize is I was being genuinely honest in what I said._

* * *

**_FluffysBijin05: Oh! My first reviewer for this story! Yay! _-Hands you Pocky-_ I hadn't really thought this story would get ANY reviews with the way it was, but I'm glad someone liked it! You've watched 5 episodes of the anime? Gotta love Minekura-san's characters, ne? Who's your favorite character? Next review, (if you still come back for more of this fic), your reward will be a plushie of your favorite character. :D Sankyuu for reviewing!_**

**_Karu Leonnese: Ah...I don't' believe it! Karu-san, the one who wrote those beautiful 58 one-shots, like_ Hydrophobia_ and _Breathing,_ as well as multi-parters like _The Trouble with 'H_,' likes my story!? _–Starts jumping up and down happily-_ Phwee...Keruri-chan ish so happy! XD _-Hands you Pocky- _I can't wait to see more of your storiesâ€and Hotel California is great! I reviewed it, too. Sankyuu for the review!_**

_**Yuki-chu: Aw, thanks for the compliment about it being original, Yuki-san! :D You liked the café name, ne? I like it, too; although with less fervor than the people who read this might. Hopefully, you've enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one and I hope you can stick around for the next chapters of this story, as well! Sankyuu for the review! **_

**_Ochako107: Thanks, Jakukie-san. :D Oh, just to clarify, if you read the Saiyuki manga, you would know that most of these boys, (minus Hakkai, of course), don't have any problems with cursing rather fluently, so my aim for this multi-part story, (which DOES get more serious later on, as I may have hinted, though it will always have those humorous moments), is to reflect the characters in the most in-character way possible. I know you don't really like cursing, sweetheart, (then again, neither do I, really), but when it comes to my stories, I do whatever's necessary to make it good. :) And, yes, it IS ironic that after you did your cute little café idea that mine came soon after; but I SWEAR to you on my ENTIRE MANGA AND ANIME COLLECTION that my idea was a completetly original, out-of-the-blue idea! 00 I hope you believe me, but...you don't have to, of course. I can understand if you're a bit skeptical still. I'd be skeptic if I was you, and if you were me, too! XD (Did that make any sense??) Well, sankyuu for the review, anyway! _**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: From this Thursday to this Sunday, I will not be able to update this story, or any of my other in-the-work fics, either, on account of a trip where I will not have access to a computer. And if my e-mail piles up while I'm away, I won't be able to stop that, either. :D Since I'll be gone all weekend, please let me know anything before that so I get the comments and reviews! Thank you. **

**In case any of you were wondering, the ages of the major characters are a bit skewed for the alternate storyline purposes of this fic. I hope you understand. Sanzou and Hakkai are twenty-two, Goku and Gojyo are nineteen, Yaone is twenty, and Yui, (though he will not become a major character until a little later), is in his late twenties. That's all for now, as all your other favorites, (I plan to include almost ALL of the characters from _Gensoumaden_, both first and second season), will not appear until later.  
  
Sorry if this chapter was SO much longer than the other one...I wanted to express the humor and foreshadow the tense action, angst, and suspense to soon follow, but then it turned into this whole thing...so I apologize for that. 00 Next chapter will be short, I promise!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Past and Present

**Chapter 3: Past and Present**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

"Waaaaahhhh!"

The scream from inside the house came rather suddenly, making Hakkai, who had been standing outside the front door, start abruptly. Shortly following the cry came the tromping of footsteps randomly hitting the floor, although Hakkai was fairly certain whoever was making all that noise was running and jumping, judging from the resounding _thump_s inside the room. Amusedly, the brunette supposed the neighbors would be complaining about the sounds soon enough, but quieted when a familiar pair of voices floated past the wooden foundation of the house.

"_Mou_, gimme back my shirt, dumb _kappa_! I can't believe you!"

Gojyo was obvious miffed when he replied, on account of the tone being used. "Well, then stop bein' such _bakasaru_ and ADMIT it! You've got it BAD for Sanzou, don't ya? Huh?!"

If Goku had been in plain sight, one might have seen the heated flush appear on his visage. "FORGET about Sanzou right now! He's not part of this conversation! Now, gimme my shirt, I can't go out without it!"

"_Che!_ You're startin' to get annoying with all that repetition... 'gimme back my shirt,' this, and, 'stop talking about MY Sanzou-_sama_,' that...guess you really can't teach a monkey new tricks."

"DAMMIT, I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, GOJYO!!"

"_Yare yare desu ne_..." Hakkai chided happily, grinning as his hand went out to ring the doorbell once more. "They're so lively; even at this time of night...it's almost admirable, really..."

The shouting match was a welcome distraction from his own nervousness, however, so Hakkai could not actually say that he preferred silence or anything of the sort. The mere fact that only yesterday, one week after Gojyo and Goku introduced themselves to him at the _Jouryoku Kafe_, the redheaded teenager had invited Hakkai to join them at the opening of one of the hottest, newly nightclubs in town, Club Okiri. No matter how much Hakkai had tried to convince the passing Yaone-who had been unexpected listening to only the section of their conversation where Gojyo was trying to convince the overly polite waiter to accompany him-she, later, insisted on congratulating Hakkai upon getting a date.

This was countered with a hasty, extremely embarrassed, 'I'm-afraid-you're-mistaken-because-Gojyo-_san_-and-I-aren't-like-that,' speech; though Hakkai internally decided that from the look on Yaone's face, the young woman was still unconvinced.

At the moment, however, Hakkai stood in front of the said, 'date's,' home, dressed in a loose, Asian-styled top of a dark green hue, with tight black pants fitted against his slim waist. It may not have been so much because he was, "going out with Gojyo," that had encouraged him to wear such a flamboyant outfit as it was the fact that going to a nightclub meant being dressed for the occasion.

_Though my pounding heart seems to suggest otherwise..._ Such a grimly amusing thought calmed him somewhat, but the wry humor did little to stop the next notion.

_Oh,_ _then again, why am I even **acting** this way in the first place? Gojyo-san is merely a friend of mine who wanted another friend to come with him to a nightclub. I'm sure there're lots of younglings his age who consider the same thing perfectly platonic..._

_And besides that, I should remember that I'm supposed to be protecting him. Not trying to focus on how handsome and—ahh, and I should –probably- just stop any further thoughts right there..._ Hakkai suddenly found the front of his boots very interesting, feeling suddenly hot and uncomfortable. _Heavens, what am I THINKING? Gojyo-san is another man! A mere child, even! Not only that, but he is a Halfling; not like this one, at all..._

_No...not like this tainted soul, at all..._

"Hakkai!" Goku poked his head out, grinning slightly at the visitor before him. "Sorry about before...Gojyo took my shirt from me and I had to go after him! We woulda answered the door sooner if that _erokappa_ hadn't done that!"

The proclaimed, '_erokappa_,' came to the doorway, looking rather unkempt, and whapped the younger male over the head. "_Oi_, _oi_! Quit puttin' the blame on me, _saru_, and invite our guest in, already!"

"'_Saru,' ja nai yo!"_

"You are SO a little monkey." Smirking, the bump tangled in the boy's russet locks was rubbed by a suddenly affectionate Gojyo, who took notice to Hakkai immediately after. "C'mon in, Hakkai. The place doesn't open 'till eight, so we've still got some time to relax. I'll be in my room gettin' ready, but Goku'll take care of ya."

"_H-Hai_...I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Remembering his manners after being somewhat surprised by their brotherly display of fondness, Hakkai carefully treaded into the apartment suite, smiling gently. "You both live together?"

"Yup!" Goku squeaked, taking Hakkai's hand and leading the young man to their living area. "Gojyo and I are really good friends, and he's been takin' care of me since my parents died. We're like brothers, almost, even if he is a stupid _kappa_."

"_I heard that,"_ floated the indignant reply from two rooms away.

Goku merely snorted rather chivalrously, and went on. "We've always been hangin' out together, even when we were kids...my mom and his mom were friends in high school, too, and even after graduating, they were still really close. When they got married, they kept in close contact by phone, and my mom would sometimes get visits from her."

"Then, when I turned five, the visits kinda stopped altogether. I'd used to call Gojyo, and he'd sometimes leave the phone kinda scared soundin'. Like someone was comin' after him or somethin'. A whole lot of time went by 'till I really got to see him again; 'bout eight or nine years, I think...and when I did, he was a completely different person."

There was a slightly wistful, solemn glint on Goku's gold orbs as he continued his tale, though the unperceptive listener may not have realized it. Hakkai was, of course, more aware than the rest, so for him, it became blatantly obvious; from the moment it sparked, to the moment it stayed.

"When we were little, Gojyo was a real polite, nice kid. Sorta like the way you are, Hakkai. But after we separated, he kinda got into some bad shit...he started getting into the wrong crowd...went to sleazy bars every night that didn't really care that he was smokin' and drinkin', even though he was technically only a teenager. That was the kinda run-down village we used to live in..."

"But, eventually, he straightened out...although I really don't know why, even now. Hehe! And even though he still has yet to give up the smokes, Gojyo's really a great guy." Goku smiled at Hakkai, honest admiration evident in his expression. "I mean, he earned money all by himself to get a place here in Tokyo...and after my parents passed away, Gojyo took me into custody of his own free will, once he turned 18! And we've been here together ever since. That's, like, the coolest ever, isn't it!?"

Hakkai's renewed, equally appreciative gaze upheld and supported with his next words. "Yes...Gojyo-_san_ is a rather amazing person, and I can see why from what you've said about him."

"Yeah!" Goku nodded enthusiastically. "He's sorta a foul-mouthed, laid-back guy, but always reliable! Yup, that's Gojyo for ya!"

A familiar set of footsteps went padding across the ground, with a similarly recognizable baritone voice speaking up. "Hey, Goku...you're not boring 'Kai with your whole life story, are you? I'm not sure if he wants to hear all that..."

"Don't worry about it! I already finished, and for your information, Hakkai DID listen to me! All the way through!"

"_Ch'!_ I'm surprised he could stand that annoying voice of yours for so long."

"WHAT WAS THAT, _EROKAPPA_?!"

The argument went on, but Hakkai barely was listening. His train of thoughts and clear view of vision could only be focused on what the redhead was wearing--or, better put, how what he wore affected Hakkai. A dark blue tank top hardly could be considered unorthodox, and though it did expose some of the taller male's midriff, the flesh was muscled and tanned. It took much of Hakkai's self-control to keep from staring alone...

Though even that proved to be a futile effort, as Goku asked his next question in a rather mischievous tone.

"_Ne_, Hakkai...what're you starin' at Gojyo like that for? What was it? The tight pants or the shirt?"

"Shut up, _saru_. Quit teasin' him." Gojyo slapped the boy upside the head, as he watched the older brunette start blushing furiously. "He can stare if he wants."

_I can't believe I was STARING just now...he must think of me to be such a strange one... _"_S-Sumimasen_, Gojyo-_san_..." Still clearly embarrassed, Hakkai made a stubborn effort to smile it off. Unfortunately, such a nervous grin came out so sheepish it proved as little of a shield against the accusations.

_Augh...God, he looks so CUTE when he's all embarrassed..._ "Like I said, doesn't matter to me if you wanna stare." Gojyo looked away as well, less out of awkwardness, really, and more out of the truth that he did not want to face such an expression yet again. "Do whatever you want."

As for Goku, the boy was left exasperatedly glancing back at forth at the two blushing males, rolling his eyes both internally and physically. _Jeez, they're both so hopeless! It's OBVIOUS they like each other, so what's with the whole playin' hard-to-get thing?! _

_Man, adults are just too hard to understand!_

* * *

By the time the threesome reached Club Okiri and actually got inside, the line they had just come was all the way down the street. Goku was oblivious to this, singing rather inarticulately under his breath about the club; Gojyo seemed quite relieved over their small victory of getting in before the crunch began; and Hakkai was smiling, as usual, although this smile could be considered a bit more sincere from the looks of it.

"_Shit_, this place really DOES get crowded after ten...and it's a Friday, so that's probably got somethin' to do with that." Gojyo sauntered toward an empty lounging couch located on the left side of the room, and because the pounding bass was far too vociferous for even **his** voice to be heard over it, the redhead motioned for his friends to, 'follow me.' Hakkai immediately pulled the unaware Goku along by the arm—in which, while the boy did protest, trusted Hakkai enough to let the older one pull him along for the ride.

**_This isn't anything close to real trouble  
The land and sky were moving for us  
I want those exciting days to come back..._**

**_The wish bracelet I threw into the winter ocean  
Disappeared without making a sound  
The breakwaters are glowing red this evening, go go! (go go...go go...)_**

The music was upbeat, wildly addictive, even, with its strong female vocals and somewhat lyrical tone. Hakkai mused lightly that he had heard this song play on Jouryoku Kafe's radio one day during the week, though he could not be certain. Whatever it was, he could quietly, just barely, hear Goku mouthing off the lyrics precisely as they were being sung, only in a tenor pitch. Hakkai decided the boy's voice was quite well-developed for someone so young, as silently admired his talent.

Upon reaching the sofa Gojyo had long already sat down upon and saved for the other two, Goku plopped onto the cushions and shut his eyes. "Nyaa! These pillows are velvet-y..."

Hakkai placed himself near Gojyo, and let Goku thrash about happily on his side. "So they are, Goku! And the actual sofa is well-made as well...Gojyo-_san_, those passes weren't expensive, were they...?"

Before allowing the young man to administer his chiding, Gojyo patted the brunette's shoulder in assurance. "Hey, don't worry about price right now, okay? We're gonna have a good time tonight, so forget about everything else c'ept that, got it?"

The contented grin crept upon Hakkai's face before he could even stop it, jade spheres reflecting that very emotion. "...Of course. I understand."

Hakkai, startled, stared into the jostling, dancing crowd to peer at a recognizable blonde head. "Is that...?"

Noting his friend's odd behavior, Gojyo leaned against the young man's shoulder, gently rubbing it. "Hnn? Who'd you see?"

Still wide-eyed, (and unaware to their close contact, obviously, as the effect of something like that would have long ago mortified him), Hakkai turned to the rather confused redhead. "I think that...I just saw Sanzou out there on the dance floor."

"Say WHAT!?" As the smaller man predicted, Gojyo's reaction was one of pure astonishment. "What's that femme **stiff** doin' in a place like this?!"

But Hakkai, on the inside and facially, was just as confused as his companion. "I wish I could tell you...but I'm afraid that's beyond my scope."

As the oldest male of the group approached, Hakkai immediately stood up after taking a quick assessment of Sanzou's expression. Granted that the blonde wasn't exactly a cheerful person—but that facial feature of a hard-set scowl plainly meant something had gone terribly wrong. As to what it was—_well,_ Hakkai decided, _it appears that much I'll have to ask him to find out._

"I'll only be a moment, Gojyo-_san_." Hakkai smiled at the Halfling who was now sitting rather awkwardly, (as Goku had begun to try and take up _his_ side of the couch now), and gazing up at Hakkai interestedly.

"There somethin' up?" His voice spoke concern.

Hakkai's seemingly carefree grin faded; a rare action for him, Gojyo already knew, even though their association had only lasted for about one week thus far. "...It appears that way." Without another word, Hakkai trotted over to the disgruntled Sanzou, who was attempting rather unsuccessfully to detach himself from the growing crowd.

No hesitation occurred as Hakkai pulled his old friend and work partner from the hypothetical sea of humans, and though the music was still playing loud, the audible profanities uttered were obviously from Sanzou's rage. "Are you alright, Sanzou?"

"Fucking idiots...the whole bloody **_lot_** of them." Sanzou muttered irately. "Listen, you; I came here for you, so you'd BETTER be goddamn grateful, got it?"

It seemed Sanzou had already long lost his temper ages ago, though it wasn't even remotely funny to Hakkai this time once he caught wind of the way his comrade was speaking. "Sanzou...what's wrong? You sound terribly aggravated, and even you expression said that to be before we started speaking."

_Shit...well, it's not like I've got any roundabout way of putting it...might as well lay it all out there for him, plain as can be..._  
  
"Chin Yii Sou killed another batch of fifty humans and demons. I heard on the news that it was some anonymous murderer, but I think even THEY know who it is. It was all him; the crosses on their chests; the centipedes everywhere at the crime; and the cryptic letter again about, 'wanting his revenge on the one who killed my father.' No other perverted psycho would do all that coincidentally all at the same time."

Hakkai's face couldn't even express the complete feel of his devastation, and Sanzou, though no mind reader, knew that much. There were few ways to get the man to listen to him; but the easiest tactic for Sanzou was a good verbal smack to the head. Considering he didn't have a tray handy, it certainly would be the most convenient one, as well.

"...Listen, you, don't start getting all fucking self-sacrificial on me! That bastard's twisted; none of the murders were your fault, you hear?"

"But it WAS, Sanzou..." Unbidden, the words came as a near whisper toward the other agent. And whether he heard Hakkai or not did not seem to matter; the brunette still went on in his talk. "He's killing innocents because I'm the one he wants. It wasn't my blade that spilled their blood...but the blame and the guilt still rests in my heart."

"Listen...Hakkai..." Sanzou was not, and never had been, one for sympathetic comforting. He obviously wasn't about to start now.

"No...for as long as that man is alive and slaughtering people, my old name still exists. Until the curse is lifted...if it **ever** is..."

"...Until that day, I am still Cho Gonou...a murderer."

* * *

**Joonie: _I appreciate the compliment very much, Joonie-san. :D Honestly, I had hoped that a story like this, which I have not yet seen the likes of on , would be interesting to people. I'm glad to at least have someone who thinks this is unique. Yes, romance and action fans will enjoy this story, I'm sure, as long as they can stand shonen-ai. Although I plainly stated it in the summary to make sure my readers were okay with it in the first place. :) Stick around, Joonie-san! There's more good things where that came from, and I will try my very hardest to make this story a success. Sankyuu for the review! –Gives you Pocky-_**

**Silver on the Tree: ****_Squeak! Hai, Hakkai angst works nicely, but it's only because I love him so much that I'm doing that. (And boy, did I sound twisted there or what? XD) Seriously, though, I really don't want to put him through any more than he absolutely HAS to, (Kami only knows the poor guy's been through enough already...), but for the purposes of the character motif Minekura-san created for him—a smiling youth with a dark past—I must keep with mainly the same background as the original series. It's my style, I'm afraid. So many people have already said they liked my title!  
_-_Blushes- Thank you, Silver-san! Umm...but, quite honestly, the title was really something I worked hard on to match this story's plotline. So it's nice that people think it's well-apt. As for Hakkai and Sanzou being agents...well, spies in an AU fic is a rather overused tactic, I know—but for the sake of the action/adventure genre in this story, I plan on keeping them that way. :P Besides, Sanzou and Hakkai are the only two people I know from the Sanzou-ikkou that I could see as plausible work partners. They have a deep understanding with one another. Sankyuu for the review! –Gives you a Hakkai plushie- _**

**Yuki-chu: _Yuki-san, you're back to review again! That's great! –Dances with Gojyo and Goku for fun, too- Goku is one of my favorites; he's just so cute. I can't resist those HUGE, gold eyes. 00 BAKASARU! XD Yesh, I'm weird; I know. And yes, Chin Yii Sou is here again. I read Saiyuki manga volume 4 recently, and I love the dark aura he gives off. Some villains are so cool. But I also wanted him here as a central person because he's the first major antagonist I wanted these characters to face up against. Next is Homura, the fan-proclaimed Goku-lover. XD No, seriously; I find that funny, though slightly off-kilter. A twisted sort of unrequited romance would be interesting in the sequel to this story which will feature him, I guess. Yes, I'm planning and sequel; and, yes, I suppose the above comments means I agree with the pairing. Gojyo x Hakkai is my bigger favorite, though. Don't worry; nothing's happening to anybody...yet. :) The Sanzou-tachi still have to get a bit closer before the impending danger arrives, and I want some more psychological angst and pain before the REAL blood starts to spill. –Cackles maniacally and cocks the guns- I'm really not morbid, though, believe me. XD Sankyuu for the review, Yuki-san, and I hope to see you next chapter, too! –Gives you Gojyo and Goku plushies-_**

**FluffysBijin05: _Hey, you should DEFINETELY get the next DVD volume! I highly recommend it! You'll like the growing bond the Sanzou-ikkou will start to develop, I'm sure; and as for your favorite characters, (Gojyo and Hakkai, right?), they start to have their own little episodes of sorts towards the third and fourth DVDs. I have seen the first and second seasons of the show so far, and own them all, too. I'm so proud of my collection. Plus, re-watching episodes of anime is always fun, right? Your sisters like it?! Aw, you're so lucky to have someone to watch it with you! My sister's younger than me, and she's 8, and with such a short attention span, I can't get her to sit through anything! Let alone a show that she really wouldn't understand, anyway. :P Hai, Hakkai is such a sweetie, and I love him, too, but I too have such a soft spot for all the characters of the Sanzou-ikkou. I just can't choose! And don't worry about not understanding the story after only watching 5 episodes. You'll be just fine; I'm the type of person who, in her fics, explains even the things you know after watching the series. That's just the way I am. Pocky is a Japanese snack, biscuit sticks covered three-quarters of the way down with different flavored toppings. They're absolutely delicious, and you can usually find them at oriental stores or at certain specialty stores, like Suncoast. Sankyuu for the review! –Gives you Hakkai and Gojyo plushies-_**

**Sorry for the long chapter and review replies again, but I hoped to clear up some things before we go on to our next installment of JK. Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far, and please stay tuned for next chapter!**

**You may review if you so graciously feel inclined to. But only if. Really. I won't force you to.**


	4. Chapter 4: Triviality and Signifigance

**Chapter 4: Triviality and Significance  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies**

'_Sometimes, I like to sit down and think about what my existence means to the world and to other people. **Yes**, that does involve me thinking, and **yes**, I am capable of intelligent thought processing. Everyone else might not think so, but I'm not a totally brain-dead monkey! And I absolutely hate being called that in the first place!'_

'_To the world on a whole, I guess I don't really mean that much. It's not like I'm globally famous, or anything like that, so that's probably a safe bet. To the Shinjuku Prefecture, I'm one of its citizens, Son Goku, prowling the streets like everyone else, melding with the throng of people that walk to and fro every day. To Yaone-san, I'm the little Goku-kun who always eats a lot when she's around. To Hakkai, I'm Goku; small, cheerful, amiable Goku, who loves food and being goofy. To Gojyo, I'm his little brother—the 'baka,' or the, 'saru,' or a combination of the two, whose always bickering with him and teases him about everything.' _

'_As for **him**...well, I just found out what I could be for **him** today. And if it hadn't been raining today—wet and muddy and icky as the weather is, and as you can probably tell, I don't like the conditions outside when it's like that—I might not have discovered it, or even have thought about it. So I guess that means I have to thank the rain, ugly and terrible as it is. I did just that. Mentally, that is. Because you don't look up at the sky and say, 'Thanks a lot, rain clouds.' That'd be just weird! I'm weird maybe, but I'm not mental!'_

'_Anyway, it started that afternoon, when it had started pouring really hard, and Gojyo and I were sitting on the couch watching it fall...'

* * *

_

"_Oi_, Goku. Go out and buy another pack of Hi-Lites for me, would 'ya?"

Turning away from the drops of rain falling on the windowpane, Goku managed a bored glare at Gojyo. "You just BOUGHT one yesterday! And why the hell do_ I_ have to go out and buy YOUR stinkin' cigarettes?!"

"_Ch'_! What are you, my mother? Quit naggin' and just do it, _bakasaru_!"

"_Saru ja nai yo_! And anyway, I might be a monkey, but I'm not lazy like you, _erokappa_!"

Despite the obvious attempt the redhead made to retort something equally nasty back at Goku, the doorbell suddenly rang, making the both of them start and leaving the words left unsaid. Gojyo reluctantly got up from the sofa, and began unlatching the door lock.

"_Sumimasen_, Gojyo...but would it be all right if we stayed here and borrowed your phone? Sanzou's car broke down, and unfortunately, we didn't bring anything with us..."

The small boy went running over to the door in order to greet the familiar voice behind it. "Hakkai! I can't believe your car broke down in **this** part of the city! You're lucky the local gang didn't try to steal it!"

Hakkai scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a nervous chuckle bubbling at the back of his throat. "A-ha-ha...well, that's just the thing. There were a couple of rowdy-looking young men who attempted it, though Sanzou was rather quick to scare them away. They managed to damage it a bit, though. Sanzou's having a fit back at the end of the block."

"Well, I'll be _damned_." Gojyo was apparently trying for a sympathy act, though anyone could tell he was probably more interested in keeping Hakkai there longer. Goku attempted to hold back the urge to burst out laughing, but wound up sniggering like an idiot in the attempt to do so. "Don't sweat it, 'Kai. You can use the phone, and tell that blonde friend of yours that he's welcome to stay just as long as he's not gonna break anything. Got enough to pay for the rent here as it is."

Hakkai smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I'll let him know right away." And without another word, he ran down the street to the faraway black convertible at the end of the road, which seemed to be Sanzou's.

"If you were tryin' to be comforting, then you shouldn't have been so creepy just now! God, that was SO funny! You looked like such an idiot, starin' at Hakkai like that!" Goku let the laughter take over him, as he cried out in part indignation, part amusement. "You should've offered him an umbrella, man!"

Goku probably knew it was coming, but it still stung when Gojyo whacked him across the head violently with the mentioned item, which had somehow appeared out of nowhere. There, or the nearby trashcan that was fashioned to be an umbrella holder; it was obviously one or the other. "Shut up, monkey! And I'm gonna go give him the umbrella now, so leave me th' hell alone already!"

'_What's the point of it now, though? Hakkai's probably already soaking wet...'_ He kept this thought to himself, however, and let the redhead go after Hakkai.

'_Besides,_ –-The teenager grinned lightheartedly-- _it probably would prove to be real scary if I got in the way of him and the object of his affection_. _Stupid, lovesick kappa.'_

Sanzou came out the car reluctantly, noticing even from their remote location Gojyo and Hakkai shrouded beneath an umbrella and coming towards him. Though it would have been decidedly better to go back with them under the said rain shield, the blonde, far too prideful for such actions, settled for walking back stone-faced on his own.

Hakkai stared at the disappearing blonde while still halfway down the sidewalk leading to Gojyo and Goku's home, sympathetic voice hindered somewhat by the raindrops' flow. "Sanzou...?"

He did not reply, callously brushing past his comrade and walking on.

Goku observed this exchange from the overpass over the front door, quietly taking in the taller male's approaching form. Like glazed amethyst, those eyes seemed to know he had been looking, piercing guiltless honey. The flaxen tendrils plastered against his face by the rain's flow. Lavender orbs tenaciously staring ahead. Dignified stride purposeful, yet ever part of the cold façade this man put in place. What pain could this charismatic young man possibly hide...and for what purpose?

Goku mused upon this for a moment; perhaps too much, however, as a pale hand nudged him aside, belonging to the very object of his thoughts. '_Nya_-ing,' in a somewhat startled manner, the boy cast a rather obstinate glare Sanzou's way.

Though finding this action somewhat amusing—coming from Sanzou, that could have been for a number of reasons—a sound halfway between a grunt and blatant sigh escaped the taller one's lips. "Stupid monkey. Stop staring at me and go inside already. Just remember that I didn't agree to doing this...Hakkai was the one who forced me to come along with him."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Goku inquired with irritation only subtly expressed in his voice, slamming his palm against the hard surface of the door. "And if you didn't want to come here, then why'd you even bother coming over here? Why don't you be a little clearer when you're explainin' something?"

"It's none of your fucking **business**, monkey. So leave me the hell alone and let me in the house already." Sanzou hissed through gritted teeth, clearly trying to hold his tongue against the adamant boy's questioning for better apt words. "Or are you going to refuse a guest and make yourself look even stupider than you already have?"

"No _way_!" Infuriated now, the brunette stomped his foot defiantly against the cold pavement of the porch. "Not until you tell me what's the matter with you, Sanzou! Why're you being so mean for? Was it something I said? Why won't you tell me?!"

The approaching Hakkai and Gojyo, who had heard enough of the argument to figure out mainly what was going on, hadn't expected the blonde to roughly pull the youngster up by the shirt collar, bringing him up to his height level. Amethyst transformed to a livid shade of mauve, and the pathetic sound akin to both whimper and gasp, strangled within the contours of the boy's throat, did little to divert that unyielding gaze. He was far from being just, 'angry,' and perhaps, there was no true definition for what shone in that man's eyes at that moment. A number of emotions; but certainly not just fury or vehemence.

"Listen, you...don't expect to ask a bunch of bloody pointless questions like that and want immediate answers for them. And how the hell do you think you're so important that you deserve to know everything about someone, anyway; someone you barely even know, at that? **_You_** **_don't fucking KNOW me_****** And you don't need to, you got that? So just forget whatever twisted notion that seems to delude you into thinking I would even want to –_know-_ you, and get the hell out of my **FACE**."

Harsh didn't even begin to touch how strongly this miniature speech was; and even the normally laid-back Gojyo looked, quite frankly, shell-shocked. Anyone watching such an event unfold would have been truly piteous toward the youngling who just stood there, after being pushed away, both literally and symbolically, by that uncaring person. Those amber orbs, usually vivacious and filled with optimism, were devoid of any and all emotion, dulled for reasons beyond his comprehension.

Pathetic, lifeless, crestfallen, rejected; whatever one might refer to that look as, the end result was still the same. Goku had never seemed so disconsolate, and because of this, Hakkai realized no one had been able to make his friend react as strongly and as emotionally as in that moment. An encounter with Genjou Sanzou usually resulted in two general outcomes: being completely devastated or quietly affected.

In this case, the aforementioned seemed to be the regrettable outcome.

* * *

Gojyo took one look inside the kitchen and felt like slapping himself.

"Hakkai, what the hell are you **DOING**?"

There was pure confusion in those emerald eyes when he looked up from the butting board. "What do you mean? It's rather obvious, isn't it?"

Gritting his teeth in obvious frustration, the redhead ran a hand tiredly through dark red locks. "Y'know, I really hate it when you cop an attitude with me..."

A tentative, apologetic smile quickly replaced the earlier state of bewilderment. "..._Sumimasen_."

Exhaling somewhat extravagantly, the younger male cast a sidelong glance at the fore facing wall and wondered if smashing his head against it would lessen the annoyance. How could one man be so...-_exasperating-_ by just being himself?! It bothered him to wit's end, almost, though he controlled his facial expressions well enough to ask his question once more.

"...Hakkai, what're you tryin' to do?"

"I'm cooking dinner."

As basic and straightforward as the answer was, Gojyo wound up gaping, anyway. "You're WHAT?!"

"Is there...something wrong with that, Gojyo-_san_?"

"Would you stop it with the, '-_san_'s,' already?" He managed, giving another sigh. "...Listen to me, man, and get it through your thick skull! _You_ are a guest. _I_ am the generous landowner...or in this case, the rentee of this apartment...so—"

Hakkai grinned playfully, lighthearted banter clearly the first thing on his mind. "Is, 'rentee,' a real word, Gojyo?"

"The point is—" Gojyo kept on going, despite the blatant attempt at a joke his friend tried to make, "—You aren't going to be cookin' here, since it just isn't right. Guests are supposed to be treated by the landowners, not the other way around. Got all that?"

Hakkai nodded, but did not budge from his spot. "That's perfectly understandable, Gojyo...but I plan on making you, Goku, and Sanzou dinner because I _want_ to. Believe you and me, courtesy ethics certainly aren't my weak point."

Gojyo slapped his forehead, perturbed. "I could see **that** much."

Knowing that the older teen was referring to his second comment, Hakkai smiled. "Yes, I'm sure you do."

For a moment, there came a long, pregnant silence between them; one that Gojyo took advantage of, in order to watch the brunette prepare their meal. There were little things he noticed about the older man while he worked—for instance, Hakkai was a very meticulous person when using the cooking utensils, and that he made such a little mess of the counter that it could only be described as a miracle. In the times past, when either he or Goku would make dinner at home, by the end of their escapade, the entire kitchen was either soaked, marred by some powdery substance, or food had somehow managed to cover the surfaces of the tabletops and cabinets. In this respect, Hakkai was their complete opposite; he was careful, adept, and thorough, and somehow, those sentiments reminded the teen of the home he never really got a chance to truly savor.

'_But, then again...this IS my home now...with that monkey, that miser, and Hakkai...right here in the Shinjuku Prefecture. I dunno if I'm exactly happy...but it feels like a home to me. So I guess that if it seems like it...then it is.'_

"_Itai!" _

The quiet sound of pain snapped the redhead from his trance, making him start and nearly slip on the flooring of the kitchen to reach his friend.

"You okay, Hakkai?!"

When he turned around, the right hand originally holding the sharp knife was covered by his palm, though the traces of still-fresh blood remained on the countertop. "I-I'm sorry...the knife slipped..."

Gojyo was more concerned than angry, however, as his next action of pulling the smaller male gently to the sink implied. "C'mere, you...let's get you cleaned up for now, and I'll go get you some gauze afterwards."

After letting Gojyo assist him in rinsing off the injured hand, Hakkai meekly bowed his head in slight embarrassment while the half-breed was left to applying pressure to the wound with a hand towel. "...If this is causing you any trouble, please don't worry about it...I'll take care of it myself."

"And leave you hear to bleed to death? Not a chance." Gojyo's slight smirk calmed him somewhat, the soft material being pressed to his hands comforting, as well. "I was worried 'bout you ...that stunt back there really got me freaked out. Thought you were dyin' on me or something."

"Such morbid thoughts." Hakkai quipped amusedly. "Care to grace me with any more of your wonderful knowledge, Gojyo?"

The rough laughter and the pat on the head with a hand that wasn't focusing on the task at hand came with the return of that warm, fluttering feeling at the pit of him stomach Hakkai could tell wasn't from the temperature from the opened window. "Twisted bastard. Quit tweaking my words so much, it's annoying. Besides, I haven't made fun of you yet, so don't start crackin' on me."

No words were exchanged thereafter; but the tiny smile, pure and unadultured present on Hakkai's face, said it all.

Goku gently tiptoed away, an uncomfortable ache gnawing at the pit of his stomach after witnessing such a private, intimate moment. He could admit to feeling extremely glad for Gojyo; for they were like brothers, and close enough to admit it openly, yet...something was not quite fitting in place. The brunette found that he suffered from a wave of mixed emotions: guilt, sadness, irritation, and perhaps—dare he think it?—even the slightest hint of envy. How close those two were, after only one week of acquaintance!

'_Envious is kind of a crude word_ _to be usin', though...maybe it's more like longing, or wistfulness. I think so, anyway...'_

He walked back into the living room, tentatively peeking out from the corridor to stare at the prone figure lying on their couch. "Sanzou...?"

There was really no way to describe what the scene before him looked like, other than understating it as ethereal; incredible; or maybe even going as far as to call it downright **beautiful**. The same visage that had scowled so darkly at him once before now had calmed, pale features illuminated by shimmering moonlight, casting shadows across that perfect face. Amidst flaxen tresses lay a halo of light; sharp violet eyes now shut and hidden from the passing onlooker. Cold façade omitted, Goku realized, Sanzou was really quite handsome—and there wasn't a situation or time since than that he had seen the blonde look so genuine and true than in that moment.

'_It's so strange...how one person can change so much, given the right circumstances...I wonder if he would get angry at me if he knew I had seen him like this...'_

Softly trotting over, as not to disrupt the man from slumber, Goku knelt at the floor of the sofa, staring at him for a moment longer. _Beautiful and nothing short of it. _Hesitantly, almost lovingly, the boy ran his fingers through the adult's hair. Soft as corn silk, and perhaps just as vibrant. He smiled, and leaned his head against the nearby seat, content with merely watching Sanzou.

"**_Can you make endless moment to step, to shine, to love?_**

**_Sono hi wo taisetsu ni ikita nara..._**

**_Itsumo aimai datta kimi no sonzai mondai ha_**

**_Katachi wo mitsukete hikaridasu darou..."_**

The lyrics of a familiar song escaped his lips, and he found himself smiling even wider, had that been even possible. A sense of security, and a strange drowsiness, came soon after that, however; and the last thing Goku was awake to see was the angel he had fallen asleep beside that night.

Unbeknownst to the youngster, Sanzou chose the moment he had finally gone to rest to watch the boy. Kneeling beside the couch; tenderly clinging to the fabric of Sanzou's left shirt sleeve; small lips parted just enough for one to hear the tiniest hint of quiet snores emerging; the messy russet locks strewn across half-lidded gold eyes—he was the very picture of childlike innocence.

The blonde gave a half-scoff, fondly mussing the other male's hair in fond admiration.

"_Bakasaru_. I'll ever be able to understand you."

* * *

"..._Bakasaru!_ If ya haven't already figured it out, food's ready!" Almost tiredly, and after assisting Hakkai somewhat reluctantly in their dinner, one red-haired _kappa_ exited the kitchen and went into the adjoining dining area to place down a plate of steamed vegetables.

But when the habitual yelp of elated surprise did not reply, Gojyo began to frown apprehensively. "...Is that _saru_ asleep or somethin'? He almost always hears me..." With this thought in mind, the young man began to trek from table to living room—which was only a few feet away.

"Goku! I told you, food's on the-"

Gojyo quieted abruptly, staring at the sight before him in total disbelief.

"..._What the hell?"_

Their verdant-eyed cook came several seconds later, cheerfully shouting to his friends in obliviousness to what was happening. "Sanzou! Goku! Gojyo! Everything's ready for dinner, if you're...hungry..."

After gazing at Goku and Sanzou, who had somehow wound up curled in each other's arms and looking oddly peaceful, Hakkai suddenly smiled—honestly, this time, and the second of the day.

"They look so happy together, _ne_? I'm almost a bit envious..."

"Yeah, well...if they're hungry when they wake up, all I'm gonna say is that they deserved it, fallin' asleep on us like that! I mean, we made a whole buffet for 'em...right, Hakkai?"

The smaller male took his friend's hand, unaware of—or perhaps purposely ignoring—the heated blush Gojyo soon portrayed at this action.

"Yes...but that means we have more food to ourselves, correct? Let's go eat quickly, Gojyo, before the food gets cold."

* * *

'..._I remember waking up a little before Hakkai and Gojyo started talking, and I pretended to sleep so I could hear them. It really sucks that I didn't get dinner that night, y'know...I was SO hungry breakfast time the next morning! Man, you have NO idea!'_

'_But...that sense of security when I woke up in Sanzou's arms...it felt nice. REALLY nice, even though it wasn't like we did anything special. (Get your minds **out** of the gutter, though; I didn't mean it like that, you perverts!!) He's left the house, and Hakkai went with him, of course—they had to get back to work at the Jouryoku Kafe—but I already miss them. Hakkai kept Gojyo happy for a while, and I think he didn't want him to leave, either. Just like I was a bit hesitant in letting Sanzou go, even though I knew he had to.'_

'_It's probably gonna sound so stupid...but I wanna see him again. Not talk to him, not be with him—just get one more glimpse of him—whether it's that soft blonde hair, or those narrowed purple eyes, or maybe just to see his face when I'm passing in the crowd...all that's enough for me, right now. I think he's got a lot of secrets he's not ready to talk about with us, yet, but that's okay! I can wait...I'd wait forever. Just as long as I can be near him, that's okay with me. And if we can be friends, close and I mean REALLY close—like the kinda connection Gojyo and Hakkai have...that'd be even better.' _

'_But I won't be selfish and ask for things I know won't happen...because that would just be asking for too much, because as an insignificant person in this world, wanting something so big isn't always possible.'_

'_It's always nice to pretend you have some importance, though.'

* * *

_

**Yuki-chu: _Gojyo-san wa kakkoi ne? –Grin- I like him, too...sort of more since I began seeing more of Saiyuki. He used to be my least favorite in the beginning. (I loved Goku from the start, though the liking's waned a little bit since then.) But now I can't decide between everyone in the Sanzou-ikkou, or the Sanzou-tachi, as I dub them in this story. And you aren't the only one who feels bad for Hakkai-san. Another reviewer said the exact same thing, and I'm sure many others who read this chapter had that same feeling of sympathy. I wanted someone to experience empathy for him, so I guess that means I did a good job. Sankyuu for the review, Yuki-san!_**

**Wasabii: _Aii yaaa...Wasabii-san...oh my GOODNESS, I absolutely LOVE your 939 fics! –Is spazzing out- I can't believe you're reviewing one of my stories...like I said, your fics have such interesting premises, and I love the characterization of your Sanzou. –Smile- Anyway, you asked for 939-ness? Here's where it starts. Please keep reading this fic; I promise that there is more where that came from! Sankyuu for the review, Wasabii-san, and I hope you'll enjoy the fic as it keeps picking up momentum! _**

**FluffysBijin05: _I feel as if I'm repeating myself, (maybe because another reviewer mentioned the same thing), but I wanted people to feel empathy for Hakkai-san. The guilt for his sins, as well as what those sins actually are, is something I will address in a few chapters to come. (I'm not sure if you've gotten to see up to DVD 3 of the anime, so that's why I'm putting things like that). As for my sister and watching anime with me, if you know what autism is, my sister has a slight form of it, and those kinds of children have quite short attention spans. She's still a great little sis, though...I love her. –Smile- (I'm so embarrassed to be saying that, and I feel like the supportive big brother character, like Gojyo, but...ah, well.) Yes, Pocky is good, and you're very welcome for the plushies! Sankyuu for the review, Fluffy-san! _**

**Joonie: _He-he...not many people like Chin Yii Sou, ne? Although I know those who love him, too. Hey, creepy, 'perverts,' like Sanzou calls him, seem to be cool in some odd way; and to be honest, Chin Yii Sou made a lasting impression on me, which is why he's the main villain of this story! (I'm planning a sequel to this fic with Homura as the antagonist focus, though.) Yes, Gojyo and Hakkai are playing, 'hard to get,' but I actually don't think of it that way. Think about it: Gojyo is actually younger in this fic than his series counterpart, (I made him 19!), and Hakkai is still...you know...recovering from some things that happened in the past. (I don't know if you've seen the series up to where Minekura-san reveals Hakkai-san's past, so I'll leave it at that.) So it might be a while before they confess their feelings for each other. Plus, they're trying to stay good friends, which is always a roadblock to a romantic relationship. And yes, demons exist in the modern world...but to a strange sort of exception, at times. Read on and you'll eventually understand what I mean. Yes, everyone love kawaii Goku-kun...I like innocent!Goku, but the thoughtful!Goku I portrayed in this chapter is one that I like, too. I hope others like it, also. Sankyuu for the review, Joonie-san!_**

**Mato-ko: _Aii yaaa...your kind compliments are far too nice...they're making me blush! Sankyuu, Mato-sannn...I don't think I'm that good of a writer or anything, but I'm glad you liked my idea. I wanted to make something original from the usual Saiyuki fic—and heck, I'd like it if I could make something original for EVERY anime fandom!—but I still think this fic is rather mediocre. 3 Hope you liked this chapter, as well, and sankyuu for the review!_**

**Karu Leonnese: _Karu-san, you've reviewed again...thank you so much, for both the compliment and the supportive words! Anyway, I had hoped someone with such great writings like you would enjoy this chapter...I'm sorry I haven't been reviewing your fics lately—and believe me, I would if I could, you know!—but I can't review fics right. For certain reasons that I'd prefer not to divulge in. Anyway, now that I'm back, I'll be reviewing your fics more often. I love your 858 works, especially. :3 The coupling's just so interesting, and it's very enjoyable to fanfic for them! I hope you understand what I mean...although I think you do, judging from the amount of 58 stories you have. No offense, though, really. I sure don't have a reason to complain. I hope you can keep following this story; there's plenty more 585-ness to come, (although with planned 393 initiated right in this chapter, as well as probable mixings like a 583 triangle—YES, you read that right; a love triangle with Sanzou, Hakkai, and Gojyo—and some Chin Yii SouxHakkai one-sidedness will make things mighty interesting soon enough.), No more 1-chapter, 1-plot 'episodes,' after this one, also, so the flow of the writing might change Sankyuu for the review, Karu-san!_**

**The lyrics to the song Goku was softly singing toward the end of the chapter is from the chorus of the W-INDS song, "_Endless Moment_." I read the song's lyrics, and I thought they fit the moment these two were having...and plus, I've just got to hear some of their songs for the first time, and I absolutely LOVE them! One more favorite band to go to my top ranking list, next to flow-war, Maroon 5, and Asian Kung-Fu Generation. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all next time! Sorry for the long wait for the story to continue, but I promise I'll be more frequent this time around!**


	5. Chapter 5: Past and Future

**Chapter 5: Past and Future**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Some 939 fan is REALLY going to murder me for this chapter. **

**Because while I really do like Sanzo/Goku as much as the next person, I just had to write this chapter like this. For plot purposes, of course, it is. Have to balance out that fluffiness/cuddling/sleeping together part from last chapter with the angst. Really, it's all part of my plan for this story. They'll both come to terms with each other in the end. REALLY!**

**And a lot of my last reviewers said they liked my 39-ness... -Sweat drop and looks around nervously- That's pretty good considering I don't even usually write 39 all that much, (from my story page, you can probably tell my unofficial OTP is 58), but I still like them a lot. Interestingly plausible, I think. Lots of good chances for angst, sap, and religious issues all in one fic. And believe me, I have MANY ideas for fics on those two alone. As with 58. But if I start _those_ stories—well, let's put it this way; this story will have much less updates than it usually does.**

**Well, since I know this is probably the shortest update that might _ever_ happen from me, here's the not-so-great Chapter 5. Hope everyone enjoys, and please review to let me know what you think. I'll answer everyone's comments and questions, I promise!

* * *

**

**_The capricious winds which hold no purity_**

**_That of which binds the both of us shall represent our Fate_**

**_Destiny is no match for spiritual entities;_**

**_What is it those unfeeling eyes ask of me?_**

"What are you writing now, Yui?"

Surprised, the dark-haired male nearly dropped his pen in surprise, leaving a blot of in where a said writing utensil had almost fallen. "Ah...Kanzeon-_sama_. It's been a while, hasn't it? What brings you to this humble division in the Shinjuku Prefecture?"

His superior returned the polite smile intended for her—or the person who seemed to be a, 'her,' for despite a voluptuous figure, 'she,' had a fairly deep, drawling voice. "What do you think? I came to check up on how your agents are doing. Someone through the grapevine mentioned your veteran subordinates have taken on a **_very_** difficult mission."

"Yes. Sanzou and Hakkai, despite their past history of being two of my best agents in the division, seem to be having a bit of trouble with this one." Yui sighed, pushing back his chair gently from its positioned place right beside the desk. "I believe it has something to do with their current acquaintances...Sha Gojyo and Son Goku, I believe their names are. You know of them, I'm sure."

"One's a Halfling and the other's a _Tenshi_, although they both hide it pretty well, from what I heard." Kanzeon's wide hips leaned against the hard table, picking at the dirt beneath her nails. "Redheads with red eyes make it far too obvious, though...they could at least dye their hair or somethin' to make it less apparent. Someone who hates half-breeds are gonna kill them for some revenge-driven plot, knowing their luck." She yawned boredly, brushing back long locks of blue-black hair. "And the brat's acts like a child, so no one's gonna think anything of him, I bet."

Yui smiled rather thoughtfully, placing tapered fingers beneath his chin. "I haven't met them, I'm afraid. So I cannot say I know what you're talking about...Hakkai-_kun_ speaks of the Halfling quite cheerfully. Yaone tells me he's acting happier than he has been in years. As for Sanzou-_kun_, Hakkai-_kun_ tells me he's becoming a bit more reclusive around everyone, though he talks much more than he usually ever does with Goku..."

Kanzeon gave a soft snigger, supporting herself even further against the grain of the wood. "So the kids are realizing it, too. They were meant to meet again, after all."

Rising from his chair, Yui's brisk footsteps made way for the exit. "I don't believe I understand what you mean, Kanzeon-_sama_...but, I trust your judgment on these particular manners. Should we let them coincide for a bit longer, then?"

She might have been about to reply, but an incessant banging on the locked door prevented such happening.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-_sama_! Open the door this INSTANT! The limousine is outside waiting for you, and you said the visit would only be a **minute**!! Hurry outside, before we're late to the meeting downtown!!"

"Oops." The falsely apologetic look on Kanzeon's face almost made the man burst out into laughter, and a mischievous grin that shortly followed only furthered Yui's amusement. "Guess I'd better go, before that fusspot Jiroshin bursts a blood vessel. I'm sure we wouldn't want your assistant Youji cleaning up a mess like that off the carpets, right?"

Yui allowed a small chuckle for the latter of this remark. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Anyway, let the kids do whatever they want, and whatever your instinct tells you to do, go ahead and do it. You've got my consent. Take care of yourself, Yui."

Almost in an aggrandizing way, she pressed a rough kiss to her lover's lips before darting out the door, the irksome reply to Jiroshin's scolding fading with her into the corridor. And for a moment, Yui just stood there, shaking his head almost in a patronizing manner, wondering how his superior had gotten the better of him once again.

* * *

"Thank you very much for your patronage!"

Though it was probably their third dinner at _Jouryoku Kafe_ that week, Goku and Gojyo hardly took notice of it. Three more weeks of acquaintance with both their smiling waiter and their temperamental manager came and went—it had officially been a month since the rather unorthodox companions met the brotherly pair. Slowly but surely, the four were becoming unexplainably closer—and even Sanzou was beginning to lighten up around Gojyo and Goku. Perhaps it was because of their conflicting, distinctive personalities; and if it was that, then finding a way to thank whatever entity blessed them all with these traits might be a rather complicated task.

Whatever the case, things were certainly better now; and it seemed that for better or for worse, everything had turned out for the better.

"Hakkai-_san_, where do you want me to put these bags? In the trunk, or is there no more room?" Yaone tentatively asked after dinner hours were over, and the brunette had allowed his friends to stay a bit longer than the others customers to finish eating.

"Ah, the back seat of the car, probably...I think Lirin's suitcase took up a little too much room..."

Hakkai scratched the back of his head sheepishly, though the action was hindered somewhat by Goku suddenly leaping up from his seat in surprise, clinging to the poor man's shirttails.

"WHAT?! Hakkai, where're you goin'? You're going on a trip and you didn't tell us? C'mon, what's **that** all about?!" The boy pathetically whined, holding onto the clothing tighter. "Tell me where you're goin', tell me!"

"I'm sorry...this is for work, Goku, so I'm afraid that as much as I want to, I can't take you along." Hakkai really did seem apologetic, as he patted Goku on the head with recognizable sympathy. "Yaone-_san_ and Sanzou, along with two old friends of ours, are going to Kyoto. We'll be back in a few days, but until then, the shop is going to be managed by some others. Have to keep the business running, after all."

Gojyo nodded, but he too looked somewhat reluctant over the idea of this friend leaving the city. "It doesn't sound like a vacation trip, though...you sure we can't come with you? Y'know, to make the day a little more enjoyable?"

"I'm afraid not. Though the offer to stow you two away in the back of the car is becoming rather tempting." A slight grin showed on his face, however, indicating the words were more of a joke than an idea.

After shivering dramatically, Goku shook his head violently. "No WAY! I absolutely, positively HATE being in enclosed places like that...gives me the creeps."

The redhead sneered, ruffling the frightened boy's hair in a somewhat comforting manner. "He's a claustrophobic monkey. Isn't that a nifty concept?"

"WHO'S A CLAUSTROPHOBIC MONKEY, _EROKAPPA_?!"

"Ahaha...Oh, boy..." Hakkai laughed, leaning against the still-quarreling duo's table gently. "Here we go again...it's always like this. And if I'm right--"

One highly irked blonde came out of the kitchen, trademark tray in hand and ready to swing the object violently at any given moment. "THE BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!! HAKKAI'S BEING NICE ENOUGH TO LET YOU DUMBASSES STAY HERE LATE, SO DO US ALL A FAVOR AND KEEP IT DOWN!!"

"...Then, Sanzou admonishing them would happen _just_ about right now. And the pattern continues..." Hakkai cheerfully started humming a tune, nearly running out the door. "I'll be right back, everyone; I'm going to helping Yaone-_san_ out in finishing packing the car up!"

He wasn't very surprised when no one answered him back, and the yelling persisted, even as the door to the café started to close.

The small argument became rather short-lived, however, with a departing Gojyo excusing himself to use the men's room—perhaps in an attempt to nurse a rather prominent bump atop his head. Goku suffered from a similar affliction, though he seemed just as enthusiastic as before.

"_Ne_, Sanzou!" The adult had been about to head back into the kitchen, but a small hand tugging on his sleeve halted the action. "I kinda wanted to talk to 'ya about somethin'...can we go outside to talk? Gojyo'll take care of the bill, I promise."

He might have declined, but a pleading shine in the boy's tenderly wide eyes apparently had a more lasting effect on him than Goku even realized. "...Sure. It better be quick and to the point, though; I've got work to do."

Though Sanzou would not let the childlike teen take him by the hand and nearly drag him out of the restaurant, he followed the youngling to the bench right outside _Jouryoku Kafe_. Internally a bit grateful to have not strayed too far from the building they had just left, Sanzou folded his arms crossly, sitting beside the obviously uneasy Goku, who was twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly, and gazing at the sidewalk as if troubled by the mere sight of it.

"...Well?"

Looking up almost uncertainly, the hesitant atmosphere about them vanished, a resolute glow in honey spheres. "Sanzou...I wanted to ask you something really, really important. That night...the one that you spent with Gojyo and me...why'd you let me stay with you?"

If the question had even taken him by surprise in the slightest bit, Sanzou was doing a very good job of suppressing his emotions. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I-I mean...you could've just pushed me away, like before! Like when we were talking earlier that day...and I asked you if something was bothering you..."

_You could have denied me, pushed me away, and broke my heart into a million pieces..._

Sanzou's tone was steely when he answered. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore."

"I know! But...I just wanted to know if you really don't like me...or if you're just afraid of something..."

_And I'm probably wrong to be talking about you as though I know everything about you..._

"Quit acting like you're some kind of psychologist. You don't need to know about why I'm the way I am, and it shouldn't be any of your business in the first place."

"But...I just want to..."

_I wanted something from you, even though I don't quite know what that something is..._

"It's not your place to ask anything of me."

_Because...there was something inside...that I wanted to tell you...even though it felt like my throat was closing up and my heart was beating faster than it ever had before...as if I was excited, wanting to reach something that was unreachable until now..._

"Yeah, but still...!"

_Warm arms that brought me close in the cold night..._

"Look, if you can't even explain to me what you want properly, I'm going back inside."

_You said something to me, then... 'Bakasaru...I'll never be able to understand you...' But, I don't understand **you**, either, Sanzou..._

"Why..."

_Everything inside of me...feels as though it's ready to burst...everything I wanted to say and tell you so far...everything...anything..._

"Why...?"

_I want to help you..._

"Tell me WHY, Sanzou!"

_Any possible way that I could help you...even if it hurts me, I'd do it..._

"Why is it that you push everyone away from you!? Why do you always look at people that way, with those cold, untrusting eyes!? Why it that I'm not allowed to know more about you?! We're supposed to be friends, Sanzou, and that means we should share everything! I promise I won't tell **anyone** if it's somethin' personal, but...I want to know everything and anything you feel like telling me!"

"I just want to help you, Sanzou..."

_And...I want to be with you, too...why is that so wrong?_

A pregnant silence came shortly thereafter, veiling the heatedly escaping breaths Goku hadn't even realized he had been holding. Angry tears edged dangerously close to falling past his eyelids, and the boy shamefully rubbed them aside. They came once more, however, the shuddering in his heart directing them.

The blonde's back was turned to face Goku's line of vision, though his tall silhouette did not intimidate him; not even in the smallest bit. Determined to hear his answer, Goku stood upon the plastered ground, though hardly even realizing he had unconsciously done so.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

The reply hardly satisfied his qualms that the man would push him aside once more, and only left him even more intrusive, and ever the more irritated. "...What do you mean?!"

"You really thought such a pathetic little speech was going to sway my opinion of you and give you all the information you wanted? Is **_that_** what your plan was? Worthless, and an attempt all in vain..."

Those critical amethyst orbs, both mesmerizing and just as equally frightening, narrowed as they met once unwavering amber. Unbidden by a stubborn Goku, a gasp escaped his lips, robbing his lungs of breath. Why did this person affect him so? Since when did one man mean so much to him?

"I don't want to hear your petty vows of friendship or prettied-up version of asking me to divulge all the juicy details of my past. What major deity died and made you God? Huh?"

"...That's...I'm not trying to make you mad, San--!"

The brunette immediately quieted, as one pale hand, ever so gently, tilted his chin upward, giving him a clear view of Sanzou's visage. He searched, blindly almost, for a sign of emotion—**_anything_**—in those beautiful violet eyes. Pain, anger, uncertainty; all battling in a fierce war of dominance, one trying to outdo the others in revealing the true face of Genjou Sanzou.

But few had ever experienced seeing the man in such a torn state before. And certainly not without a proper punishment being administered, in one way or another.

"...Sanzou? What are you--?"

"Most importantly...whoever said that **I** considered **you** a _friend_?"

He almost coldly spat the words, almost as thought in bravado. Was there a hidden motive behind it? Goku hardly took notice of it, however, as his legs gave out from under him, and the blonde reentered the café—leaving a dejected youngster kneeling on the pavement.

* * *

Yaone tenderly spun around after hearing Hakkai's footsteps tentatively approach. "Hakkai-_san_. Is something the matter?"

"Not at all." The brunette said, closing the trunk of Sanzou's van for the young woman. "I had thought you might require assistance, putting all the bags away on your own...besides, Gojyo and Goku were in another argument once again, so they hardly paid much notice to my absence."

She grinned understandingly, already long used to their arguing habits over the smallest things. "I see...but there really isn't any other reason why you came out here, Hakkai-_san_?"

The amicable adult's smile quickly transformed into a frown after this inquiry, however, surprising even Yaone with this behavior. It seemed the question had been right on the mark with his thoughts.

"...In three days, on the day of the autumn festival in Kyoto...it will be my birthday. And, as well...**her** day of birth."

An unspoken implication, but its effects were, nonetheless, applicable. Such a suddenly melancholy, solemn expression on Hakkai's visage was soon mimicked on Yaone's. "...Your sister...right?"

"There are times...times like these, when I regret my own existence, regretting being born at all. Few people can say they truly know me...not the false image that I've build for myself, but the true face of Cho Hakkai...no, Cho **Gonou**, even. A murderer, who has spilt the blood of a thousand demons and became a _youkai_ himself..."

"Yes...the man who killed a thousand _youkai_...for the sake of one soul who died the very night those demons did...I'm surely no better than, 'that person...'"

Very gently, Yaone placed a sympathetic hand on the taller male's shoulder. "Hakkai-_san_...please, don't blame yourself like this...the past is something we all have deal with, but it's that very sentiment that keeps us from making the same mistakes."

The dulled emerald eyes that shone toward Yaone hardly seemed like Hakkai's at all, but it proved he was at least somewhat listening.

"I know how you must feel...the occupation I had before this one was, by far, worse than even the one right now...as an assassin under a terrible man, taking lives became routine for me in those years. I had never felt so guilty before; but the internally set bloodlust inside me prevented my hands from loosening their grip on my blade..."

"Yui-_sama_ saved me, Hakkai-_san_. Just like he did you. Although I know my past is so much different from yours...I feel as though I can understand how you were willing to throw your purity, your pride...even your _humanity_, all for one person's sake. There is a special person for me right now that I would do **anything** for....and perhaps...you will find that person again, too, in one form or another."

A veil of darkness that had been clouding those green orbs lifted, a sad smile gracing the ends of Hakkai's mouth. "...I suppose you're right, Yaone-_san_. Although I cannot say my past shall ever truly be able to be just another memory, like it has become for you...I appreciate your words of kindness, truly."

Sanzou came walking into the view of where Yaone and Hakkai stood the parking lot, lips set into a thin line. As he finally stomped up to the silent pair, the scowl upon his face deepened, becoming almost engraved into pale skin. "Yaone. Hakkai. Let's go."

"Already?" Even Yaone looked extremely surprised, although Hakkai was the one who had spoken. "But, I had hoped that we would been able to say goodbye to—"

"Those idiots know we're leaving already. They don't need to be bothered further."

The cold interruption immediately caught Hakkai's attention, causing his curiosity to be, undoubtedly, piqued. "Sanzou...has something happened between you and Goku?"

He duly strolled off, heading for the driver's seat of the van with the car door slamming resolutely beside him. _Perhaps,_ Hakkai mused almost sardonically, _that is all the explanation I need._

An approaching pair of red-haired and brown-haired figures dashed about in the distance, the aforementioned waving his hands about and screaming loud enough to wake the dead. "HEEEYYY! HAKKAI!! YAONE!! IF YOU'RE LEAVING, WAIT 'TILL WE SEE YOU OFF BEFORE 'YA GO ANYWHERE!! YOU GUYS HEAR ME, DON'T YOU?!"

Behind him, Hakkai heard a prompted giggle from a certain violet-haired female. "...What's so funny?"

"He's probably only worried about seeing you off, Hakkai-_san_...Gojyo-_san_ really likes you, it seems."

At this comment, the male's cheeks tinted with a slight, rosy pink. "...I don't know about that ..."

When Goku and Gojyo came, skidding to a halt in front of an amused Hakkai and Yaone, they were both hyperventilating extravagantly; although the sounds were quite realistic enough, so it could be guessed the heavy breathing was not false.

"S-Shit, man...what kind of idiot parks their car so far from the café when the entrance isn't that far from the door of the same restaurant!?"

Sanzou leaned out the window just enough to send a duly-expressed glare Gojyo's way. "The kind of idiot that can kick your ass, _kappa_."

"_Maa maa_..." Hakkai quickly intervened, nervously looking back at forth at his friends' angry stares. "Let's all just forget about what has been said and continue, alright? You said you just wanted to see us off, Gojyo?"

"O-Oh, yeah, right..." The redhead sent a sidelong glance to the downcast-eyed Goku, then back up to where Hakkai was. "We both just wanted to wish 'ya a good trip...don't get into any trouble, and sorry we couldn't get you a seeing-off present. Dammit, you could've told us sooner, 'Kai!"

"I'm sorry..." The waiter gently bowed, smiling a bit after realizing the other male was less angry with him about the said reason than at the fact he was leaving Tokyo. "I promise to bring you and Goku souvenirs from Kyoto, alright?"

Perking up only slightly from this agreement, Goku nodded slightly but continued staring at Sanzou. The blonde did not look back.

Yaone was already clambering into the back seat of the car, but Hakkai took a moment to speak with Gojyo one last moment before he left. "Gojyo...is Goku all right? He seems so terribly disconsolate right now..."

"I think Blondie got him upset again...listen, when that guy's on the trip with you, tell 'im to stop being so mean to the monkey, you hear?" For a moment in very rare instances, Hakkai could tell his companion was being very serious. "The kid really likes him...and it's a real cruel thing to be playin' with him like that! I'll kick his ass if he does it again, so you BETTER let him know."

_Leave it to Gojyo to say something so brusque and frank..._ Hakkai smiled, embracing the once-frowning _kappa_ almost tenderly. "I'll let him know, don't worry. Take care of Goku for me, and don't neglect yourself, either."

Pulling away from the brunette, Gojyo seemed much more contented, the boyish grin reappearing on his face once more. "...Sure thing! You, too, 'Kai. Take care."

As Hakkai got into the vehicle as well, and as they pulled out of the _Jouryoku Kafe_'s parking lot, he took one last look back at his two comrades. Gojyo, who was still fervently waving to the departing van—this elicited a chuckle on Hakkai's part--and Goku.

Goku, whose insipid golden spheres shone vaguely in the setting sun. Goku, the young boy who seemed so focused on their driver, although Hakkai honestly doubted the man would ever even think of even peeking at the rearview mirror to watch him. Goku, who became smaller and smaller, fading slowly away into nothingness.

Perhaps the two **did** have an argument before, one that Hakkai and Gojyo would not, and could not, even begin to understand or relate to. Perhaps Sanzou **did** feel somewhat guilty for shrugging Goku off like an insignificant animal that was constantly ignored, and was now guiltily cursing himself. Perhaps, somewhere in the far-off future, Goku and Sanzou would be able to find comfort in one another, a solace in each others' arms few lovers could. But for now, their mission came first. The expedition to stop Chin Yii Sou's third massacre was about to begin—starting in Kyoto, the assigned area he was suspected to next hit. This was their time to fight for their savior; their master; their superior.

And from the moment they left Tokyo's city boundaries, there would be no turning back.

* * *

**   
Koinu-chan: _-Laughs good-naturedly- Don't worry; you don't have to hide from me! The question wasn't bad at all! It even might be considered a good question to ask! –Smiles and takes the cookie- Sankyuu. Anyway, regarding Goku's limiter, something will take place akin to a transformation eventually...although if you know some Japanese, this chapter gives you a hint of what Goku actually can turn into, and WILL turn into, later. Other than that, I don't want to spoil anything else for you! And I'm glad there's a 39 reviewer; I like the pairing, too, though I haven't really written for it much. I hope I'm doing a good job at portraying their relationship so far! Sankyuu for the review, Koinu-san! –Gives you Goku and Sanzou plushies- _**

**permetaform: _-Smile- Sankyuu for the comment, permetaform-san. I'm a bit hesitant to say I agree with you, because I usually don't like my own writing...then again, everyone's their own worst critic, right? Anyway, thank for the compliment, and sankyuu for the review! –Gives you a Sanzou plushie-_**

**Joonie: _I hope that means I'm not rushing the Sanzou-ikkou, (or Sanzou-tachi, as I refer to them in this story as, sometimes), friendship! –Starts getting nervous- I didn't mean for them to seem so close before this chapter...but I suppose it can't be helped. And you liked Sanzou and Goku's closeness last chapter? You probably won't like me for this chapter...but I promise things'll get better for those two soon! As for Hakkai and Kanan...yes, I admit I was shocked to hear that, too. Hey, wasn't the moment in volume 5, when Gojyo takes Hakkai in and Hakkai tells him that Kanan was his lover and his sister, SO funny? I laughed just from the SD Hakkai sipping his tea calmly in the following panel, with Gojyo just STARING at him! XD And how in the next two panels, Hakkai said something like, "Do you think any less of me?" Gojyo's response was something like, "Well...I guess some people go for that." Gotta love those two and their talks. And the reviews for this story? –Blushes- Well, I'm really glad someone thinks it's good, but I don't really think so. Maybe some people can sense my insecurity or something like that. Anyway, sankyuu for the chapter review, and I hope to see you next chapter! –Gives you a Hakkai plushie-_**

**Silver on the Tree: _Ahaha...your comments are so funny and interesting to read! I'm glad that both chapters got you reacting, (that's my ultimate writing goal, so I suppose I'm quite satisfied now), and it's great that you like 58/39! I love them both, although I admit to being a bit more biased with 58. (I sincerely hope it doesn't show through in my writings, though... -Sweat drop-) Yes, the Sanzou-on-the-dance-floor thing was somewhat humorous...a funny touch to a serious scene, you know? Although I hadn't thought anyone first thought that Sanzou was dancing...now I'm glad I put in his grumpy grumbling! –Smiles- Once again, your reviews aren't shallow; I really enjoy reading feedback from my readers, very much so. So keep sending them in, Silver-san, and I look forward to when you update _To Live Or Not To Live!_ (Is it being continued? I'm sorry, but I haven't checked in a while...) Sankyuu for the review! –Gives you a Sanzou and Goku plushie since you liked the 39 moments. Now, you can make your own! X3-_**

**Karu Leonnese: _Phwee! Oh my goodness, Karu-san, you've reviewed again! Keruri-chan is all happy now...nyu! And, yes, I really DO think highly of your work. And I just checked over your profile page...you're 20? Ah, no wonder you write so much better than me. I'm afraid I'm only 14, Karu-san. –Frowns- Well, I guess that proves that age sometimes really does equal experience. I can't say I'm very bitter or anything, however; your ideas are so fresh and innovative, and if you're watching me, then I'm watching you! –Glues herself to the computer chair and awaits your next update- Oh, so you like the triangle idea? I'm glad, then! I might have some 38 moments in the next chapter, (since the plot calls for it, and because Gojyo-san isn't around right now :P), but I can almost ASSURE you completely that the fic WILL end up 58. I like the 38 dynamics, but 58 just sits better with me for some reason. You understand what I mean, right? Plus, I prefer 39, so there's the perfect way to end this story, right? –Grin- Although I have a sequel planned with Homura as the main villain...what do you think of that? Sankyuu for the review again, Karu-san, and I SWEAR that I'll make the next chapter totally AWESOME, since I know that YOU'LL be following it! _**–_**Gives you Hakkai and Gojyo plushies-**_

**_Chou ni Natte: Cool, yet ANOTHER 39 fan! –Smiles- I'm sorry, but it just seems so funny that I'm discovering quite a few of my readers are actually Sanzo/Goku fans, after I actually put some actual 39-ness in the fic. Not, 'ha-ha,' funny, I suppose, as it is, 'ironically coincidentally' funny. But ANYWAY...I hope this chapter didn't get you too upset. (I guess that you're a 39 fan from that review, but I promise you that they'll be okay in the end! I plan on some sort of happy ending for those two, don't worry.) And you like my characterization? –Blush- Thank you! I really try hard to capture the essence of everyone's character, so I'm glad I did a good job on that. But I'm EXTREMELY grateful that someone likes this setting. I'm really working hard to make this a good AU story, and not just a cliché idea, (though humble Keruri still thinks it is... -Sweat drop and nervous chuckle-), so at least it feels like it worked out that way for someone. Oh, you have a C2 community? And you want to add MY story?! –'Phwee-s' and starts blushing madly- Oh my goodness, why WOULDN'T I mind, Chou-san!? Sankyuu so much! I'd like other people to get to know my story, and perhaps enjoy it as well, so that would be great, thank you!! Hope to see more reviews from you, thanks again, and sankyuu for the review! –Gives you Sanzou and Goku plushies-_**


	6. Chapter 6: Pride and Humility

**Chapter 6: Pride and Humility**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**I have some important notes that I hope will be read this chapter. Sorry that the chapter is sort ofcrappy...I don't like this chapter. Next one will be better, though, I promise!Anyway, here's my important notes for the chapter:**

**1. In order to make this story as great as I would like, (not to mention that I have a _Hagaren_ fic idea that might come out here on by December), I will be putting those stories ON TEMPORARY HIATUS. That's right—only _temporary_, but a hiatus, nonetheless. I must apologize VERY strongly to those readers who were following this story. Perhaps we will see more updates to _Paradise_, _Red Hardcover Novels_, _Twilight_, and even _Covenant_—the in-the-works FMA-related AU—but I really want to devote all my time and energy to JK right now. I realize that it's my own fault for taking on so many projects at once, so...please forgive this unworthy authoress for her insolence! –Bows and begs for forgiveness-**

**2. Crossover with Full Metal Alchemist characters for the next few chapters! Just Edward and Roy, though...they're probably two of the only characters, (besides Al), that I know enough about to fic for them...I've only seen the episode aired on CN last weekend, but I heard Edo's _seiyuu_, Paku Romi...she's great, isn't she? And Roy's _seiyuu_ is so masculine and _seme_-like... –_Phwee_.- Not that I'm complaining, of course. I found that I REALLY liked FMA, and since it had such a lasting impression on me, I decided to involve certain things in the story for a few chapters. Not all the way throughout, I promise...and I won't neglect the Sanzou-_tachi_, either!!**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy the chapter, everyone.

* * *

**

Sanzou walked ahead of his party, as they entered the hotel they would be staying at, all expenses paid for by Yui and his financially-vast bank account. Styled in the fashion of an ancient Kyoto compound, everything beneath the overcast sky seemed faded; almost photograph-like. Burgundy walls, which seemed to contain wood almost as ancient as the building itself, complimented the skillfully placed rice paper screens, pallid with a faint beige hue at the edges. Atop Western-influenced side tables were bonsai plants, sheared into delicately carved shapes and lacking any leaves jutting out. 

A few refined young women wearing kimonos, who were apparently among the business's employee force, stared coyly at Sanzou as he walked by. The blonde almost scoffed in derisive amusement, ignoring them completely and striding to the reception desk. From behind him, he almost swore that Yaone was conversing politely with the women, but he decided to be oblivious to that, too. It wasn't his concern to worry about such things, after all.

"Excuse me. I'd like to check in with my party...a friend of mine told me that he put the room under my name, Genjou Sanzou?" The words almost flew off his tongue with practiced grace, without a slight hint of cordiality. After two years in the Special Forces, the twenty-three year old was long used to talking as though his affairs were simply that of any other person's affairs. Being one of the top agents in Yui's Shinjuku force meant reliance entrusted to him must be kept.

And as one might expect, that meant doing one's job without any attachments to what one was doing, carrying out whatever needs to be done, and not taking any detours along the way. Somehow, this mission broke all of those principles more than ever, because even glancing to the side of him and seeing a brown-haired boy with a wide-eyed expression reminded him of...

"_I just want to help you, Sanzou..."_

"...Sanzou-_san?"_ The receptionist's clear voice snapped the blonde out of his dreamlike trance, causing him to start and jerk his vision toward the concerned-looking female holding the complimentary bag of miscellaneous items out to him.

"Is everything alright? You were staring as though something had caught your attention..."

"N-No, it's nothing." Sanzou found that his voice came out far more shaky than intended. "Thank you for the room."

_What the hell...is wrong with me?_

"Whee!" A diminutive girl with bright orange hair and brilliant green eyes chirped. "Hey, Sanzou! You gonna play with me after we unpack our things? Huh? Huh?!"

"Aren't you a little too old for, 'playing,' Lirin?" Sanzou groused beneath clenched teeth.

"Of course not!" She responded. "Playing's for anybody who's anybody who wants to have FUN! At least, that's what I always say!"

"Eighteen years old and she's still as enthusiastic as ever." Hakkai chuckled, as he followed everyone else the assigned room. "Kougaiji, what in the gods of Tenkai have you been feeding her? If it's anything that supports eternal naivety, please, do allow me to have a taste."

The tall redhead, Kougaiji, gaped as best as the normally stoic man could, as his cobalt eyes narrowed. "...I honestly can't tell if you're joking with me or serious, Hakkai. Cut it out."

Yaone slid the sliding panel leading to their bed quarters open, only to find someone already within it's walls. Bent over a pile of folded _tatami_ mats for sleeping, was a youngling with moderately long blonde hair tied into a thick braid. Owlish golden orbs stared at the visitors, and they were so much like Goku's own that Sanzou had to stop and look again.

"Ah, sorry about that...I was getting your beds ready for you, but I didn't know that you'd be coming in this early! I'm Edward, by the way. And I'll be your assistant for the remainder of your stay." He bowed slightly, adjusting the hem of his robe and appeared quite annoyed about it.

"_Stupid robes...hate these things so much...damn that taisa for making me wear them..._"

After realizing that the entire group was ogling not only at him, but focusing on what he had just been muttering, the teen sheepishly grinned, looking much younger than when they first saw him. "Eh-he...sorry. This is actually my first day here. And I STILL don't know how all these people can actually wear these uncomfortable outfits...they really itch!"

Lirin giggled along with Yaone and Hakkai, running over to the youngster. "Hey, if 'ya want, we'll let you come with us to the start of the festival tonight so you can get out of that icky costume and enjoy a night out! How's that sound?"

Ed smiled, picking up the basket of blankets from its place on the ground. "Thanks. I'll see if I can take up on the offer. Have to talk to my boss about it. See you guys, and if you need anything, just call me!"

He ran out while leaving that statement behind, nearly colliding with an oncoming customer, on account on not being able to see past the container he was carrying.

"Well, that was somewhat eventful." Hakkai quipped, dropping his and Lirin's heavy baggage on the ground beside their laid-out beds. "The boy was strange, but he really seemed quite kind. Don't you think so, Yaone-_san_?"

"I agree. He reminds me a bit of Lirin in some ways, you know? Like a childlike teenager, with cat-like qualities. Especially both their eyes, so wide and innocent..." She patted Lirin's head affectionately, and the girl almost purred over the attention, nuzzling happily against the older woman's hand.

"'Cat-like,' seems like an odd way of putting it. Otherwise, I think I've heard that name before. 'Edward.'" Kougaiji faintly heard Lirin's bell necklace jingle erratically as she skipped over to his bedside, but his mind was focused on other tribulations. "Could that boy be the prodigy everyone's talking about over in Osaka, the Western alchemist who transferred here a year ago under Mustang-_sama_'s request? That Elric Edward?"

"Impossible!" Yaone denied. "Yui-_sama_ once told me that the boy wouldn't be working in the Tokyo-Kyoto area again after an incident occurred here...I think it had something to do with his younger brother, but I'm really not sure."

"But Yui-_sama_ also said that some of our better agents in Japan were being transferred around this district in order to concentrate on the Chin Yii Sou case." Hakkai mentioned, propping his pillow in order to support his right hand. "So it wouldn't be surprising if Edward-_kun_ was here on special orders. He's one of the younger agents on our force in Japan, though, so I'm a bit hesitant to say it was a particularly good move..."

"He became an agent at eighteen, a year before this, correct?" Yaone asked. "That's extremely young compared to some of our other agents. Lirin alone was lucky to receive the unusual consent of Kanzeon Bosatsu-_sama_...I'm honestly shocked that he was able to get into the Osaka force, which is even more strict than ours here!"

Kougaiji nodded in agreement. "That's true...but his abilities alone seem like they would be quite beneficial. Our strength right now is low, but we've been gaining more and more recruits in the lower ranks lately. It's getting me a little nervous, though..."

Hakkai's eyes widened in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

The redhead's visage darkened for a moment, grave expression taking over his normally controlled voice as well. "I meant that...how many innocent lives will be taken in battle over foolish mistakes? Agents may not trained well enough due to the sheer amount of younglings the trainers will be taking in, and I'm almost sure that most of those spineless recruits won't even be able to successfully complete their first ever casualty mission."

"But, do not forget, Kougaiji—" Yaone gently laid her hands on the male's arm, dull eyes downcast. "—That we were all like that at one time. Death had been a strange concept to us back then, as it would have been for anyone with emotions. It's only natural."

The meaningful look that she sent the others had such a poignant effect; so much so that even Sanzou, who almost never participated in these conversations, nodded in agreement, falling silent with the rest of them. It was a repentant, thoughtful quiet: a moment to reflect on the memories of a time long past for many of them; a time when there was a clear, or at least supposedly clear, line between right and wrong, between good and evil, between love and hate; a time when they had been greenhorn, naive, and innocent. Back then, when they were young, inexperienced; when the worries they had then would have seemed so insignificant now.

Back then, when life had been simple, and not filled with contradictions, constantly changing information, and complex webs of intricacy like now.

"Well...I'm gonna go look around this joint and try to catch a bite to eat! That car trip made me pretty hungry!" Lirin piped up, breaking the silence of the four other adults in the room and startling all of them. "Yaone, c'mon with me, please?!"

"Okay, okay..." Significantly cheered by this prospect, Yaone glanced at the young man beside her. "Coming, Kougaiji?"

He stole a quick look at Hakkai, who merely smiled like always, deep green eyes seeming to say, '_Go with her and keep her happy_.' Kougaiji was, naturally, more than happy to comply, and soon the room only contained one soft-spoken brunette and an aloof, irate blonde.

"Sanzou." Hakkai spoke quietly, not wanting to disrupt the sudden tranquility unless forced to. "You've been quite preoccupied with your thoughts today, I noticed. Would they have anything to do with an argument with Goku from yesterday?"

When he sighed, it almost relieved Hakkai—if the man was showing emotion, at least, then he was certain that it would be easy to convince him to give him the details of the conversation. "If I tell you, will you at least shut up for the rest of the day?"

"If you honestly wanted me to, I would silence myself forever." Hakkai sincerely meant every word, and Sanzou could tell. Moreover, he knew his friend well enough to say that much. "Now, would you care to divulge on what has happened? Goku obviously was affected by whatever it is you said to him."

Without any further delay, though with slight hesitance when relating the scene of taking Goku into his arms during the fortnight, Sanzou related his story. All the while, as he usually did, Hakkai would sit patiently, listening to everything Sanzou would say.

And for a moment, it felt just like old times: sitting on the creaking floorboards, laughing and telling stories to one another, (though in this timeline, they were deeming the latter implausible), Hakkai intently listening, Sanzou speaking and sounding much happier than now, having Komyou bring them snacks and tea, while sometimes coming in to listen to his adoptive son, smiling so kindly and understandingly...

"...And speaking of crestfallen, Hakkai, you look like the dead took over your body." Sanzou wasn't close to actually showing concern—for his ethics were far too prideful for that—but the tone and inflection of that deep voice seemed much more akin to it than ever. "What the hell's up with you? Don't tell me you're thinking about _that_ again."

"I am." The brunette admitted, glancing at his blanket and pulling at the frayed blue threads on the end. "It's getting so close to that time of year again, Sanzou. Her birthday...I wanted to go visit her grave again this year, but I keep having his illogical, perpetual fear that I won't be able to..." He held back a laugh of nearly scorning condemnation. "What a fool I am, unable to live with myself unless I perform that small task every year, as though I'm obliged to do so."

Sanzou took a short drag of the cigarette he had lit while Hakkai had been speaking, staring curiously at his companion. Both of them didn't find such actions to be rude or disrespectful. Rather, it was a sort of unspoken consensus, that if Hakkai could speak his mind freely, then Sanzou was able to do whatever he'd like while his friend was talking. And vice-versa, if the time came for it.

"I-I'm sorry." Hakkai apologized, quickly gazing at the musty floorboards. "I hadn't realized that I was bothering you. I'll be quiet now...if you want..."

A murmured curse did not go unnoticed by the observant Hakkai; though Sanzou's next words really caused him to recoil.

"Listen, you...stop being such a fucking martyr and pay more attention to how you're doing, instead of worrying about everyone else! I've seen how you've come into work for the past few days." Sanzou shot the young man a glare, just as he had been about to protest. "And don't you dare tell me that you've been fine, because I can tell that you haven't been sleeping well. Seeing your idiotic face for so many years already taught me how to read even the most clandestine people like yourself."

This last comment would have made Hakkai laugh on any normal occasion; but perhaps Sanzou's harshness had been affecting him in a different way today, he mused, as tears came for reasons that even he was unaware of.

"...What now? What're you crying for?"

"I'm sorry, but I just...I-I mean, it's been such a long time since you've actually spoken to me about this..." He wiped most of the tears away with a stray sweater sleeve, sniffling. "It's almost been a year since we've even so much mentioned Kanan, hasn't it...?"

Rarely, for any reason, did Hakkai see his friend's face soften just enough to seem human, affected, _real_, and not so much the customary unfeeling visage. But clearly, Sanzou was feeling generous today, and said nothing as he embraced the shaking man.

"...Selfless idiot. That's what you are. Always worrying about everyone else and never about yourself. If you _really_ want to act on something, keep fighting. We've got an entire population to protect, remember? If you're able to break this easily, then maybe this mission isn't for you."

"That's not it...my past should have nothing to do with the mission?" Hakkai stopped for a moment, as the blonde leaned over to brush the remaining tears away, before continuing. "As long as I can fight for myself, people can be protected, right? That's...what you said to me a couple of years ago, when we first started working together. It's a beautiful saying..."

Sanzou scoffed, turning away from Hakkai, perhaps in an attempt to hide his own embarrassment. "It was something my master said once. You make your own judgments as to what it means."

Instead of showing the gloomy, downcast face from before once again, Hakkai started smiling—a real smile, this time, that was not held back by any restrictions. It was amazing, dazzling; breathtaking, even.

"No, I mean it! Thank you so much, for everything, Sanzou. If something ever happens to either of us during this case...I won't ever forget you. I promise."

Something caused the curl of Sanzou's lips to change, creating something of a grin on a pale countenance. "Fucking weirdo. Stop talking like some morbid guy who's expecting to die in a week."

"Like that movie all the teenagers in Shinjuku have been talking about? _Ringu_, was it?" Hakkai inquired thoughtfully, perking up a bit.

"Who knows?" Sanzou walked out to the balcony of their room, crushing the cigarette butt beneath a black-soled heel. He was only mildly surprised when he heard Hakkai's gentle footsteps follow him.

"Sanzou? May I ask you one last question?"

The blonde leaned his arms against the iron railing, staring at the twilight sky beyond. "Go ahead. But if it's something stupid, I'll shoot you. Seriously, the gun's in my pocket right now."

"I believe you, strangely enough." Hakkai laughed, though the seriousness of whatever his problem was took over shortly thereafter.

"I had planned on asking you this yesterday, but...if you fall in love with somebody, and you know it's wrong, what should you do?"

Amethyst orbs sent him a glance subtly laced with surprise. "And why the hell are you asking _me_ this?"

"I'm almost certain you know the answer to that question." Hakkai replied.

Sighing for the third time that evening, Sanzou brushed drifting bangs from his forehead, placing the same hand firmly upon it. "If you're taking about that idiot _kappa_...then I think you're talking to the wrong person, aren't you? Save the love confession speech for when you get back to Tokyo, dumbass."

Hakkai blushed, and smiled tenderly. "_...Hai_."

_Although..._

A countenance slowly morphed from one of silent amusement to solemn uncertainty.

..._I'm not sure if Gojyo-san is the only person I would feel right saying such things to anymore.

* * *

_

Starting slightly as the door opened, Roy turned to the partially opened paneling and addressed the youngling who stood before it. "Ah, _Hagane no!_ Have you found out who our accomplices are?"

"Yeah. Soya Kougaiji and Lirin, along with their close friend Uurasaki Yaone. And Yui's sent his two best agents, Genjou Sanzou and Cho Hakkai here, as well. I think that's all of them, anyway."

Onyx eyes regarded the small blonde gently. "And what about our subjects? No sign of them in the inn, I presume."

He shook his head. "Not yet. One of them sounds like he'd stick out real well in a crowd, and the other one has gold eyes, like me. I would've noticed 'em if they were out there."

"Good enough, then. I suppose they wouldn't be coming to the Fall Festival so early in the week, anyway, so that was to be expected. My genius deduction has saved us again, it seems..."

Edward frowned, a huff of impatient exasperation over his superior escaping almost-shut lips. "Don't flatter yourself. Kanzeon-_sama_ was the one who said that, so quit tryin' to take all the credit for the quote."

Roy laughed, taking the pouting semi-child's chin into his left hand. "As though you would know anything about rights and what belongs to whom. You really should try to hold your tongue more often, Full Metal...and don't talk back to your superiors so much. Unless you want to lose your rank."

"Quit patronizing me!" Ed yelled, peeling the other male's hands off his face, heated flush forming. "I don't need _your_ advice, Roy!"

"Of course you don't." Roy smirked, deciding it was better to agree to disagree when it came to his partner. "But I doubt you'll get far on this mission without me, so I suggest you don't get on my bad side, Edward-_kun_..."

Amber spheres fell half-lidded in faint annoyance. "_Baka taisa_. Quit acting like a kid and start being your proper, twenty-two year old self for once."

"I could say the same thing for you."

Edward twitched dangerously, then began wildly flinging his arms about. "WHO'S THE PINT-SIZED SHRIMP YOU CAN'T SEE WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?!"

"Did I ever imply that, Full Metal?" Roy griped, holding his ears in irritation, though he really seemed more amused than he should have. "Stop overreacting all the time! Otherwise, someone's eardrum is bound to be split; namely, _mine_."

"That's IT! I'm not gonna stand for this **shit**!" Ed screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the dark-haired adult.

"Then sit for it, if you'd like." Roy playfully retorted.

"DON'T MESS WITH MY HEAD!" Edward's brusque shout did little to surprise Roy, though the rough slam of the door nearly caused the older man to jump.

Taking a quick look at the shut panel, he sighed deeply, plopping back down by the desk his hotel room provided.

"Good **gods**, that boy is exasperating! I don't think he even realizes how immature he's acting. Although..."

A slight smile caught on his mouth, the chuckle bubbling within his throat sounding abruptly in the silence.

"...I'd be lying if I said that getting him riled up wasn't so terribly funny. And that pout _was_ really cute."

Outside, Ed could simply be described as livid, fuming and cursing the other agent's name violently.

"Rrghh...my **GOD**, that man is exasperating! Why doesn't he just leave me alone? Doesn't he have _anything_ better to do than to make my life miserable?! Jeez..."

Ed pulled long golden tresses from his sweating cheeks, the confinement of his thick clothing beginning to affect the rest of his body. Mumbling something foul under a hushed breath, he knelt beside the doorway of Roy's room, tilting his head back in order to look at the ceiling.

"I'm such an idiot...I yelled at him without even realizing it, and now I really wish I could take everything I said back...it's so fucking weird that I actually _want_ to forgive him, but...

"_Damn_ it! Why does he have to be so...?"

_Infuriating? Idiotic? **Gorgeous**? Damn, I don't even KNOW what it is..._

A cold hand suddenly clamped over Edward mouth, resulting in a series of muffled cries coming from the restrained teen.

"_Mff mhh mh! Mhh mrr mnn mffmhh **MHH** mh mrr!?"_

"Please, don't fret, Elric-_san_. I promise that you will remain safe for the time being...however, I cannot guarantee anything, once your friends come to find you. Because, you see, **_you_** will be what lures Cho Gonou and his friends into my lair...and it is this very sentiment that should make you feel quite wanted, I would think."

_W-What...? Who the hell is this blue-haired guy? And what does he want with me and Hakkai-san...?_

_Wait...he called him, 'Cho Gonou...' So...that means that...!_

Jabbing a nail into the pressure point at the back of the boy's neck, Chin Yii Sou almost giggled in delight upon hearing Edward's gasp of shock, watching the blonde slump in a tangled heap of robe and limb to the ground.

"Yes, my precious little flower. You shall be the one who brings them all to me..." A tongue darted out to taste the metallic blood on his fingers, almost sensuously.

"...Everything that I've yearned for shall soon be mine. And I won't even have to get these robes dirty."

* * *

**goku-the-saru: _Maybe they do. But I think Goku's more loved than he realizes, ne? I mean, Hakkai-san thinks of the boy fondly, as if he were his own kin; and Gojyo is usually looking out for the, 'bakasaru,' in some way, shape, or form. And let's not forget about Sanzou. The thoughts of semi-consciousness this chapter prove that he's at least somewhat regretting the cruelty he showed Goku last time. Which, of course, makes the 39 fans happy, I'm sure. –Grins- Sankyuu for the review, Goku-san! –Gives you a Goku plushie-_**

**Koryu-Sanzo: _Believe me, dear, you don't even have to ask. I'd give Sanzou and Goku their happy ending without a second thought, believe me! (I'm quite a bit the romantic, but I also happen to greatly enjoy their chemistry. So that's why.) However, there's still A LOT that has to happen before those two came be together. But I promise that it'll come, eventually. There's still a lot for them to work out, that's all. Sankyuu for the review, Koryu-san! And just to let you know, I LOVE your 39 stories! –Gives you Sanzou and Goku plushies-_**

**Joonie: _Haha, I totally agree! Sanzou and Goku just aren't themselves if we didn't have conflict between them, Plus, they work so well with the transitioning of the story. Maybe that's why I like writing them in this story and not so much in the canon timeline. I could never spoil Minekura-san's beautiful depiction of how they react to each other. As for Gojyo's comment, don't think he wouldn't. Goku's just that important to him. And I'm glad you liked the Gojyo/Hakkai moments. I certainly liked and put much time into writing them, so it's nice to know the effort wasn't in vain. –Smile- Kougaiji is a great stand-alone character, so that's why I put him as a non-nemesis to the Sanzou-tachi. Also because there's a lot of background behind him, Yaone, and Lirin. Sankyuu for the review, Joonie-san! –Gives you a Gojyo plushie, since you want to collect all of them-_**

**Silver on the Tree: _Hmm...now that I think about it, Sanzou/Goku does seem somewhat reminiscent of Shuuichi and Yuki's relationship, ne? With the name calling, the whacking on the head, the arguments, the love/hate continuums...I wonder if Minekura-san was a _Gravitation_ fan? –Laughs- And I liked that episode very much, (wasn't it called 'Rain,' and, strangely enough, it was the 39th episode? Someone out in the fandom pointed that out to me, and I found that somewhat amusing for a while), mostly due to the honest, accurate depiction of how Sanzou sees Goku and vice-versa. Well, good luck with _To Live Or Not To Live_, and sankyuu for the review!_ **

–**_Gives you Gojyo and Hakkai plushies, since Keruri has already given you the other two-_**

**Karu Leonnese: _You're not old, Karu-san! –Laughs- It's nice to know that you see the other side of relationships—regarding 38—and, if you might not have already noticed, I have initiated the 835 triangle. And BOY, I get the feeling my 38 sucks. I've never written for the pairing before, so that makes me a little nervous. –Starts laughing hysterically after seeing the plushies make out- You made me laugh SO hard with that comment...my mom started asking me if I was okay. XD Well, I hope you'll keep watching this story, and sankyuu for the review, Karu-san! –Gives you Sanzou and Goku plushies, hoping you won't make THOSE two make out. X33-_**

**Chou ni Natte: _Yay, another fan who likes 58! –Dances around happily- I really like reading fics about them, too; although I'm glad to be able to shape my own story with them together in it. (Well, almost, 'together,' anyway. X3) –Blush- Well, I'm glad that you like my ideas! I'll work hard to keep those high expectations of yours the same, and thanks for adding my story to your C2 archive. I checked it out, and I was quite happy to see some Ariso fics on there, (KubotaxTokitoh!), as well as some Full Metal Alchemist slash, too. (I personally like RoyxEdo, though I'm almost fine with ANY coupling out there. Same goes for most series I get into.) Sankyuu for the review, Chou-san! –Gives you Sanzou and Goku plushies-_**


End file.
